Reinkarnasi
by Rosemary Libra Jean Malfoy
Summary: Ketika cinta tak bisa bersatu, bukan tak mungkin mereka dapat bertemu, melanjutkan cinta masa lalu yg tertunda Chapter 12 up! Oh ayolah, Natal masih 15 hari lagi, libur Natal masih 12 hari lagi. Kenapa sudah ada Mistletoe konyol saat ini? Cekidot!
1. Goodbye

"Draco, a-aku, m-maafkan aku Draco, salahku, bodohku yang tak bisa menolaknya"

"Bukan, sweetheart, ini bukan salahmu, ini salah si Weaselbee itu, dia terlalu percaya diri"

"Tapi apa bisa Draco, apa bisa aku bersamamu ? untuk selamanya ? sedangkan semua persiapan pernikahan hampir selesai, a-aku tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan ini"

"Don't cry sweetheart, if we can't together, althought we not together, I always in your heart, accompany you day by day"

"Draco, tapi, aku, harus bagaimana aku ini Draco ? aku-aku hanya ingin bersamamu, tap-tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, aku bingung Draco"

"Sweetheart, mungkin kita memang tak bisa bersama saat ini, karena sebenarnya orang tuaku sudah menjodohkan aku dengan Astoria Greengrass, dan aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya, Mione, mungkin dikehidupan lain, kita bisa bersatu, I always love you"

"I always love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Reinkarnasi<strong>

Pairing : Draco Hermione

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Summary : Ketika cinta tak bisa bersatu, bukan tak mungkin mereka tak bisa bersama di lain waktu

* * *

><p>"Aku tak menyangka seorang Malfoy percaya pada reinkarnasi" kata seorang gadis.<p>

"Ehm, aku tak percaya Hermione, aku terlalu mendalami hal itu karena dulu para peri rumah selalu menceritakan hal itu" jawab seseorang yang bernama Malfoy itu.

"Oh, benarkah ?" tanya gadis yang bernama Hermione itu.

"Malfoy tak pernah percaya takhayul Granger, aku hanya salah bicara, apa kau meng-confudus ku 'Mione ?" tanya pria itu.

"Aw, kau membuat ku terluka dengam perkataanku" jawab gadis itu dengan tampang manja yang dibuat-buat

"Pardon me, Lady" jawab sang pria yang bernama Draco Malfoy itu.

Kemudian, sang pria mencium gadisnya itu, menciumnya dengan lembut, dalam dekapannya yang hangat, waktu terasa sangan lambat. Tangan sang gadis menahan kepala sang pria, mendorongnya lebih dekat, tak ingin melepaskannya. Lidah sang pria dengan lihai menggelitik bibir baha sang gadis, giginya menggigit-gigit kecil bibir ranum itu, meminta lebih, dan gadis itu membukanya, memberi jalan untuk lidah sang pria yang mulai melancarkan aksinya. Menyapu, mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi mungil sang gadis, bergelut dengan lidah sang gadis, tak ada yang tak tersapu oleh lidah itu. Sang gadis mendesah, menambah gairah sang pria, ciuman itu makin mengganas, sang pria dan sang gadis makin merasa membutuhkan. Hening, nikmat, hangat, itu yang mereka rasakan.

Ketika oksigen mulai sangat berkurang, mulai terasa susah untuk dihirup, mereka melepaskan diri, bibir ranum sang gadis yang mungil kini menjadi sangat memerah dan membengkak. Dan setelah merek telah mengambil oksigen untuk kembali mengisi dengan penuh oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka, mereka tertawa.

"Kau bertanggung jawab atas ini, Mister" kata sang gadis sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Aku tak mau, karena penampilanmu malah bertambah baik saat ini" sergah sang pria.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'bertambah baik' itu Mister ?" tanya sang gadis sambil mengernyitkan dahi

"Kau makin seksi, sweetheart, your lips look so sexi now" bisik sang pria ke telinga gadisnya memberi jawaban

Sang gadis yang menerima perlakuan itu merinding, merasakan sensasi bisikan prianya yang menggoda, nafasnya yang berbau mint itu, mengingatkannya dengan kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi dia tak bisa menghirupnya lagi.

"Mengapa kau menangis sweetheart ?" tanya Draco.

"Aku, a-aku tak bisa lagi memilikimu Draco, itu, itu yang membuatku menangis" jawab Hermione sambil terisak.

"Hatiku selalu milikmu sweetheart, cintaku selalu menjadi budakmu, ada dimana pun kau berada" jawab sang pria menenangkan.

Sang gadis, Hermione Granger, memeluknya, dengan hangat dan erat, "aku tak bisa, tak ingin melepaskanmu Draco baby" kata sang gadis dalam hati. Seakan membalas perkataan itu, sang pria, Draco Malfoy, mebalas pelukan itu dengan lebih erat lagi, "Kau pikir ini tak berat bagiku sweetheart ? ini sangat berat, lebih berat dari Millicent Bulstrode dan Crabber juga Goyle!" canda sang pria.

"That's not funny, Draco baby" lata sang gadis kepada sang Cassanova.

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu katakana padaku mengapa kau tertawa Princess ?" tanmya sang Cassanova sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah ingin tau.

"Itu karena wajahmu terlihat sangat konyol sebagai seorang Malfoy" jawab sang gadis sambil tertawa.

"That's hurt, sweetheart, that's hurt" jawab Draco Malfoy dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat, membuat Hermione Granger melupakan kesedihannya, kenyataanya bahwa Ia akan kehilangang sang Cassanovanya, Pangeranya.

.

.

"Sudah waktunya untuk kembali, Draco" kata Hermione dengan berat, tak ingin hari itu menjadi hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan miliknya, Draco Malfoy

"Ya, dan jaga dirimu baik-baik, sweetheart, I always love you" balas Draco dengan nada yang sama seperti Hermione, berat, berat untuk melepaskannya

"I always love you, too" balas Hermione

Dan mereka bercumbu lagi. Oke, jangan ganggu mereka untuk kali ini, biarkan, biarkan mereka berdua merasakan indahnya cinta, saling menangis dalam hati dikenyamanan ini, biarkan air mata Hermione mengalir deras, sederas hujan yang turun membasahi bumi saat ini, biarkan, biarkan tubuh Draco basah, sebasah dedaunan, rerumputan yang ada disekitar mereka, biarkan, biarkan mereka mencurahkan segalanya saat ini, biarkan, jadikan ini hal yang paling berkesan untuk mereka, untuk terakhir kalinya, jadikan malam ini malam yang panjang, yang terindah, dan yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidup mereka, karena saat ini adalah saat terakhir mereka, ciuman ini, pelukan ini, hembusan nafas, desahan, dan sentuhan ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali mereka rasakan bersama, Tak akan ada lagi ciuman, pelukan, desahan, hembusan nafas, sentuhan, detak jantung, ketenangan, kengangatan, kenyamanan, kenikmatan, dan suara yang selama ini menghidupkan mereka lagi dalam hidup mereka. Ini yang terakhir kalinya, Romeo dan Juliet harus mengakui, kisah dua sejoli yang saat ini sedang bercumbu ini jauh lebih mengharukan dari cerita mereka.

Pasokan oksigen mereka mulai habis, setelah mengisi dengan penuh kembali paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen, mereka kembali bercumbu, melupakan dunia, melupakan bahwa dinginnya malam dapat membunuh mereka saat ini juga, tapi, mereka tak perduli, jika memang itu terjadi, mereka tidak peduli, mungkin mereka akan jauh lebih bahagia karena kematian mereka yang sangat menyenangkang ini. Dengan posisi yang sungguh menyentuh, oh, adakah cerita ini menjadi cerita Opera yang fantastis ? cerita Novel yang mengharu biru ? cerita Sinetron yang panjang episodenya ? atau hanya sebuah kenangan, kenangan yang tertinggal dalam memori mereka, kenangan yang hanya mereka saja yang tau. Bagaimana kelanjutannya ? hanya mereka yang tau. Tinggalkan mereka, kau akan menangis jika terus menerus melihatnya.

* * *

><p>Mind to review ?<p> 


	2. I'm Hermione Jean Granger part II

**Reinkarnasi**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling & OC is Me

Summary : Ketika cinta tak bersatu, bukan tak mungkin mereka tak dapat bersama di lain waktu

* * *

><p>1 September 3000<p>

Hei, namaku Hermione Jean Granger, hop! Bukan, aku bukan dia yang kau kenal! Remember, aku cucunya, cucu dari cucu dari cucu dan ah, jauh sekali! Voila! Aku tau kau bingung, begini, Mumku bernama Veronica Guineverre Weasley dan Dadku bernama William Arthur Granger. Jangan bingung! Aku akan jelaskan, Mum secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Dad ketika baru saja keluar dari Leaky Cauldron dengan setumpuk buku! Mum jatuh dan Dad tidak jauh dari situ, melihat dan menolong Mum, dan, oh tak perlu ku jelaskan selanjutnya! Karena keluarga Granger dan Weasley sudah sangat jauh sekali hubungannya jadi mereka dapat menikah. Dan ketika aku lahir, Mum dan Dad bingung menamaiku apa, karena mereka mengira aku laki-laki, dan tiba-tiba Dad mendapat ide menamaiku dengan Nenekku yang HEBAT! Dan, yah, voila, it's me! Hermione Jean Granger part II, oh aku berlebihan.

Dan hari ini hari yang telah kutunggu-tunggu sejak dulu, masuk ke Hogwarts. Tak terkira senangnya hatiku, tapi, ada yang aneh, sepertinya aku pernah merasakannya, mengalaminya, padahal, baru kali ini saja aku menembus palang rintangan Peron 9 ¾, iya kan ? aku bertemu dengan sahabatku sedari kecil, Harry James Potter, uncle Frans dan aunt Debby memang sudah merencanakannya, oh tinggal satu nama lagi maka Trio Emas Gryffindor akan ada lagi, dan lihat, saudaraku, Ronald Billius Weasley! Ah, benar, ketika kami bertiga sekompartemen, aku merasa _de ja vu _lagi, seperti pernah mengalaminya. Oh, aku yakin om George dan aunt Lica punya alasan untuk memberi nama tokoh pahlawan kepada anaknya.

Ketika aku membantu seorang anak bernama Fabian Longbottom mencari Katak (Katak? Aku tak menyangka masih ada yang memeliharanya!) aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, matanya abu-abu cemerlang, jernih sekali, sungguh indah, kulitnya pucat dengan rona merah jambu sedikit di pipinya, tampan sekali dengan hidung mancung juga dagu runcing itu. Aku minta maaf padanya, dan dia tersenyum padaku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, syukurlah. Kami berkenalan dan akhirnya aku tau namanya, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, ketika mendengar nama itu, seperti ada bau mint dan susu disekitarku, aku seperti sempat mengenalnya, apalagi ketika mata abu-abu itu menatap setajam pedang bermata dua kepadaku, oh, ada rasa rindu, rindu? Aku tak tau, seperti aku sangat merindukannya, that's all. Ketika kami ingin berpisah, dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku berloncat-loncat, dia bilang "Kau cantik, Hermione". Oh geez, semburat merah pasti tampak di pipiku karena aku merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di pipiku. Dan aku juga mengatakan bahwa dia tampan, dan kita berpisah.

Seorang raksasa meneriakan bahwa kita harus mengikutinya, apa ini? Inisiasi kah seperti anak baru di sekolah Muggle? Oh aku tau, karena Dad menyekolahkanku disana dulu, katanya agar aku nanti sepintar Mum. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan, kami menaiki perahu berempat dan akhirnya aku melihatnya! Melihat yang selama ini aku baca! Hogwarts, sekolah sihir terbaik di dunia. Dan, ah aku tau pasti ada acara Topi Seleksi, aku baru sadar sekarang, pasti ini semua karena aku pernah membaca semua ini dalam buku Sejarah Hogwarts yang baca dari Perpustakaan Mum, bodohnya aku yang tak mengingatnya.

GRYFFINDOR! Aku disana! Tempat Mum dan Nenekku yang kusayang Jean dan Nenekku yang Hero, Hermione Jean Granger, aku bangga, aku berlari ke meja Gryffindor dan aku langsung disambut oleh Parker Weasley, kakak Ron, aku langsung duduk di sebelah Harry dan tak lama Ron menyusul, aku tak kaget mendengar kata SLYTHERIN! Diteriakan keras oleh Topi Seleksi saat Draco memakainya, dia seorang Malfoy, tapi berbeda sekali, dia menghargaiku yang Half-Blood, dia juga mengetahui kalau Mum seorang Weasley dan Dan seorang Muggle Born. Tak seperti Malfoy yang diceritakan oleh Mum, mungkin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku, dia juga merasa _de ja vu_, ah lebih baik aku makan saja, aku sudah sangat lapar!

P.S. : Dad awalnya hanya tertarik karena Mum membawa buku dengan judul yang aneh-aneh tapi akhirnya lebih dari itu, sudah, aku sudah sangat sangat lapar

* * *

><p>atacchar : thx~ :)<p>

haza : emang sekuel.. :)

lily : blm selese sis.. :)

* * *

><p>Mind to Review ?<p> 


	3. I'm Draco Abraxas Malfoy Jr

**Reinkarnasi**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling & OC is Me

Summary : Ketika cinta tak bersatu, bukan tak mungkin mereka tak dapat bersama di lain waktu

* * *

><p>1 September 3000<p>

Namaku Draco Abraxas Malfoy Jr. Kau tau sebabnya mengapa ada kata Jr. disitu? Itu aku yang tambahkan sendiri setelah banyak orang juga memanggilku begitu. Aku adalah anak kesayangan Abraxas Forivius Malfoy dan Virginis Black. Namaku diambil dari nama anak pasangan Malfoy-Black pertama kali, aku tak tau mengapa Dad dan Mum memberiku nama ini. Tapi aku bangga, karena konon Kakek Draco orang yang tampan, mudah-mudahnan aku juga mewarisi kepintaran dan ketampanannya.

Dan hari ini hari yang telah lama kunanti, masuk ke Hogwarts. Aku bangga akhirnya bisa masuk Hogwarts, aku sudah rindu sepertinya, aku tak tau mengapa, tapi memang, aneh rasanya, seperti aku pernah merasakannya, mengalaminya, padahal ini kali pertama aku menembus palang rintangan Peron 9 ¾. Aku bertemu dengan sahabatku , Brian Zabini dan oh, Patricia Parkinson itu, euh, bisakah kau buang dia? dan hei itu sahabatku juga, Reonaldo Nott. Kereta ini akhirnya berangkat. Dan aku mulai bermain–main dengan teman–temanku, tentu saja. Kami pasti masuk Slytherin, asrama kebanggaan kami, sepeti ada yang berdesir di hatiku, aku tak tau mengapa, tapi hati ini membawaku untuk pergi keluar. Kuputuskan untuk ke toilet, dan ketika keluar aku tertabrak oleh seorang gadis. Rambutnya coklat bergelombang, atau keriting? Aku tak tau menau tentang rambut. Dia memiliki mata yang indah, coklat, sama seperti rambutnya, terlihat manis, semanis coklat Swiss yang Dad bawa beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan namanya, indah sekali, Hermione Jean Grager. Suaranya terdengar seperti alunan biola yang biasanya Mum mainkan. Aku seperti merasakan _de ja vu, _serasa ada wewangian Vanilla Musk, mungkin gadis ini beraroma Vanilla Musk, tapi sepertinya aku telah akrab dengan wangi ini.

Dia bilang dia tengah menolong seorang anak bernama Fabian Longbottom, dia kehilangan Kataknya, aku tak menyangka masih saja ada yang memiliki Katak. Dia kelihatannya anak yang pintar, dari gaya berbicaranya yang sangat cerewet dan seakan tau segalanya saja sudah kentara sekali, dia pasti bukan Muggle-Born, dan yah, benar kan, dia seorang Half-blood, lumayan daripada Muggle-born. Aku sangat ingin sekali berbicara dengan akrab padanya, tapi aku seorang Malfoy, ingat? Aku harus tetap beribawa. Dan, tiba-tiba saja diakhir perbincangan kami, lidahku terpeleset, aku mengatakan dia cantik. Hell! Aku lupa pada wibawaku. Tapi tak apalah, dia memang cantik. Dan aku merasa ada yang bergejolak dalam hati melihat pipinya yang memerah, lucu, lucu sekali, dan dengan tersipu dia mengatakan aku tampan, aku sudah biasa mendengernya, ingat, aku seorang Malfoy yang selalu dipuja-puja. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya berbeda, ketika mendengarnya aku merasa melambung tinggi, dan karena aku seorang Malfoy aku dapat mengendalikan diriku untuk tersenyum dan kembali ke kompartemenku.

Brian dan Reonaldo tertidur, dan, hem, mungkin Patricia sudah bosan menunggu sehingga dia pindah ke kompartemen lain, baguslah. Aku memakai jubahku dan aku membaca buku Sejarah Hogwarts. Sebenarnya sudah berulang kali buku ini kubaca tapi sekedar membunuh waktu tak apalah. Troli makanan lewat dan aku membeli beberapa coklat kodok. Perutku benar-benar sudah lapar sekali. Mudah-mudahan kereta ini bergegas ke Hogwarts.

Raksasa itu memanggil-manggil anak kelas satu, tentu saja kita tak menaiki Kereta Thestral seperti kelas 2 sampai 7. Aku tak menyangka masih saja terpakai seorang raksasa sebagai pemegang kunci. Seorang penyihir bertopi kerucut yang bernama Dominique McGonagall. Topi Seleksi-aku tak menyangka cara ini masih terpakai. "Granger, Hermione", aku mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia setengah berlari menuju Topi Seleksi, seperti tak sabar untuk diseleksi, tapi, sepertinya pemandangan ini pernah kulihat, dimana ya? Ah sudahlah, mungkin pikiranku mulai ngelantur karena perutku kosong. "GRYFFINDOR", teriakan topi-butut-jelek-bertambal itu memekakkan telingaku. Aku tak kaget melihatnya, sudah pasti dia akan masuk Gryffindor, iya kan? Dan ketika giliranku, baru saja menyentuh rambut pirang-platina kebanggaanku ini, topi-berisik-cerewet-dan-jelek itu berteriak "SLYTHERIN". Aku turun, menuju Brian dan Reonaldo disana, ke meja Slytherin dengan bangga dan berjalan seperti biasanya, angkuh. Aku melihat gadis itu, dia bersama 2 sahabatnya, dan mereka semua LAKI-LAKI! Entah mengapa sepertinya hatiku mencelos, ah sudahlah, efek dari perut kosong ini sungguh menyiksaku.

Setelah selesai makan dengan secukupnya, tentu saja, ingat aku MALFOY! Aku berbaring di kasurku, well, tak seluas kamarku dirumah, tentu saja, tapi sepertinya aku bahagia, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena tak diganggu si-wajah-pug-menyebalkan-dan-idiot Patricia itu atau karena gadis-cantik-dan-cerewet itu? Baru ku ingat Mum dan Dad pernah membertiahuku bahwa keluarga Weasley adalah keluarga yang berisi orang-orang menyebalkan dan tak punya tata karma, untuk pertama kalinya ku anggap pernyataan mereka salah. Aku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur.

* * *

><p>Virginis diambil dari nama latin rasi bintang Virgo<p>

Diambil untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nama seorang Black yang selalu memakai nama dari rasi bintang

Diambil dari Wikipedia

* * *

><p>Nana : emang sengaja dibuat banyak adegan kissingnya..<p>

biar feel mengenai beratnya mereka melepas kekasihnya itu dapet (menurut saya)..

dan disesuaikan juga dengan keadaan orang Barat bahwa berciuman itu hal umum.. :)

atacchan : bisa dibilang begitu..

ceritanya kan mereka reinkarnasi..

aslinya pengen dibikin panjang..

tapi ini kan tentang pengenalan mereka dulu..

jadi kalo panjang-panjang takut berbelit-belit..

* * *

><p>Mind to Review ?<p> 


	4. First Day We School?

**Reinkarnasi**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : Ketika cinta tak bisa bersatu, bukan tak mungkin mereka bisa bersama di lain waktu

* * *

><p>'drap' 'drap 'drap' bunyi derapan sepatu, 2 September menjadi hari bersejarah bagi beberapa anak, anak kelas 1 Hogwarts tentunya. Seorang gadis kecil sedang berjalan cepat, sendirian, dengan beberapa tumpuk buku yang menghalangi pemandangannya.<p>

'bruk'

"aw" jerit gadis itu tertahan.

Gadis itu terjatuh, dia mencoba untuk bangkit, uh, sepertinya dia tak bisa bangkit sendiri.

"Butuh bantuan Miss Hermione Granger?" terdengar suara seseorang dibaliknya, mengulurkan tangan, tangan yang pucat yang serasa telah dia kenali, bulu kuduknya berdiri, apa yang membuatnya merinding, eh?

"suaranya.." batin gadis kecil itu, Hermione Granger.

Gadis itu menggapai tangan pucat yang terulur untuk menolongnya, lembut, sensasi sentuhan itu seperti sengatan listrik yang tiba-tiba menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun, pipinya merona, tersipu. Seraya bangkit, gadis itu menundukkan kepala, menutup rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya, tanpa sadar bahwa sang _gentleman kecil_ juga seperti dirinya.

Sang _gentleman kecil_ itu menunduk, mengambil buku-buku sang gadis kecil itu, lalu bertanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua buku ini Miss? Ingin kau makan? Ooooh, jangan Miss, kau akan mendengar nyanyian merdu dari Madam Peaches.", terasa sekali sarkasmenya.

"Aku tak akan memakannya Mister, aku masih suka makan makanan di Aula Besar, dan, oh, bisakah kau memanggilku Hermione saja? Dan, maaf bukan bermaksud apa, sarkasme berlebihan" jawab gadis itu.

Sambil tersenyum kecil _gentleman kecil_ itu berbicara "Pardon, Lady, kebiasaan seorang Malfoy, ingat? Baiklah, ku panggil kau Hermione, dan panggil aku Draco, right?"

"OK" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan seperti teringat sesuatu, _'Pardon, Lady'_ sepertinya kata yang tak asing ditelinganya dengan suara ini, suara Draco, tapi, itu pasti tak mungkin, iya kan, Mione? tapi kita tau itu memang benar, ya memang benar.

"Ini bukumu, berat sekali Hermione, apa kau kuat? Kalau kau tidak kuat, mungkin aku bisa membantumu membawanya sampai ke ujung lorong" tawar sang _gentleman kecil_, Draco.

"Tak usah, terima kasih Draco, aku sudah biasa membawa banyak buku, kau tau kan aku maniak buku? Aku bawa sendiri saja, ups, tak apa Draco tak usah khawatir" tolak Hermione dengan lembut sambil mengambil buku yang dibawa Draco

"Baiklah, hati-hati, aku ada urusan, sampai nanti dikelas yang sama ya?" ucap Draco

"ya" jawab Hermione

Lalu mereka berjalan ke berlainan arah, dengan perasaan yang sama, pemikiran yang sama, mengingat-ingat, adakah kenangan yang bisa digali untuk informasi yang sedang dibutuhkan mereka ini?

**Hermione's POV**

Ada yang janggal, oh, benar, Pangeran yang tadi ada didepanku, oh, seperti pernah kukenal, dimana? Kapan? Bagaimana? Oh, hey otakku yang pandai, bisakah kau buatku mengetahui misteri dibalik semua ini. Tangannya, seperti sudah sering kusentuh, lembut dan pucat, seperti biasanya, suaranya, oh, bulu kudukku sampai berdiri, suaranya sangat, sangat, ah, susah mengatakannya. Sebaiknya aku bergegas ke Asrama, jarak Asrama ke kelas Mantra kan jauh, oh ya, bergegas, bergegas, lupakan Draco sekarang, aku masih punya banyak waktu kan?"

**POV End**

Oh, kita lihat sang pria….

**Draco's POV**

Ah gadis ini selalu saja membawa banyak buku, eh, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kata 'selalu'? seperti sudah sering kulihat saja, padahal baru pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku suka melihat rona merah yang ada dipipinya, membuatnya tambah terlihat manis, hey, apa yang membuatku begitu memujanya? Oh tidak, tidak. Seorang Malfoy tidak mungkin memuja! Apa yang terjadi denganku? Tapi aku selalu merasakan rindu, padanya, pada, er, Princess yang selalu membawa buku itu. Oh demi Salazar Slytherin yang Agung, apa yang terjadi denganku? Aaaarrrrgggghhhh! W-w-w-wait! Aku menyebutnya Princess? PRINCESS! Oh Merlin aku mulai tak waras! Lebih baik aku bergegas ke kelas saja! Argh!

**POV End**

Rahasia? Ya, hanya kita yang tau tentang rahasia mereka. Tapi biarlah waktu yang membuat mereka mengetahui rahasianya. Waktu punya caranya sendiri untuk mengungkapnya. Ah, lihat Hermione kita, sendang berjalan ke kelas Mantra. "Aku harap Prof. Fraterick belum datang, kuharap aku tidak terlambat" batin Hermione.

"Ah, syukurlah" batin Hermione ketika sampai di Kelas Mantra, dia bergabung dengan Harry dan Ron, duduk ditengah-tingah mereka.

"Hermione, kau darimana saja?" tanya Ron

"Oh Ron, aku baru saja dari Perpustakaan dan berbicara dengan Draco sebentar lalu ke Asrama untuk menaruh bukuku, hey, apa ada yang salah?" cerocos Hermione dan mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat wajah aneh 2 sahabat sekaligus saudaranya.

"Kau berbicara dengan Malfoy? Hell, 'Mione, dia seorang Malfoy!" kata Harry dengan rasa tidak percaya

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak ada yang salah dengan Draco" jawab Hermione sedikit acuh

"Hermione, apa kau tak tau Malfoy adalah keluarga bangsawan berdarah dingin? Sebaiknya kau jauhi dia 'Mione! Aku takut dia akan membuatmu terluka atau semacamnya" tegas Ron

"Menurutku dia baik, dan aku tak mau melakukannya Ron, menurutku dia tak mungkin begitu" jawab Hermione, memberi keputusan.

"Terserah kau sajalah 'Mione" Harry mengatakannya dengan nada menyerah.

"Selamat Pagi murid-murid kelas satu! Aku Profesor Berius Fliterick, panggil saja Profesor Fraterick, aku akan mengajarkan kalian beberapa patah kata yang akan mempermudah hidupmu, tapi tak semuanya baik, tentu saja, mantra memiliki 3 kutukan tak termaafkan, dan kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya, oh aku sudah berbicara panjang lebar sepertinya, baik, lebih baik kita mulai berkenalan, gadis kecil kau bisa memulai acara berkenalan ini, majulah ke depan dan beritahukan kita namamu yang indah!" Prof. Fraterick berbicara panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya dia guru yang menyenangkan, bagaimana menurut kalian, eh?" kata Hermione, dan dia tak membutuhkan jawaban, sepertinya. Melihat 2 sahabatnya masih terbengong-bengong melihat guru secerewet itu, apa lagi guru itu kerdil, seperti Goblin. "Ah dasar laki-laki" batin Hermione.

…~…

"hoam" terdengar suara menguap dari berbagai penjuru sisi kelas. Dan seorang pemuda tampan terlihat sedang menahan rasa kantuknya, mencoba untuk tidak menguap, menjaga martabat, eh? "Kau tak mengantuk Draco? Oh, aku sangat mengantuk" tanya seorang gadis sambil bergelayutan manja di lengan pemuda itu. "Lepaskan aku Patc, aku juga mengantuk, puas kau? Sekarang menjauhlah dariku!" tukas pemuda itu, ya, Draco. "Oh, uhm, baiklah" jawab si gadis, Patricia Parkinson. "Oh, menyebalkan sekali, guru ini sangat membosankan. Para Ravenclaw saja mengantuk" batin Draco sambil melihat anak-anak Ravenclaw.

"Jadi, tugas kalian adalah essai 1 meter mengenai penyihir pada abad ke-19 seperti yang kita pelajari tadi. Tugas paling lambat dikumpulkan minggu depan. Selamat pagi." Kata-kata terakhir dari Prof. Binns? Membangunkan seluruh siswa yang tertidur Oh, hell! Apa hantu-mengajar-membosankan itu masih belum sadar kalau dia sudah meninggal? Demi Merlin ini sungguh membosankan!

"Akhirnya berakhir juga pelajaran membosankan ini" keluh Draco ketika keluar dari kelas bersama Brian dan Reonaldo, wait, where's Patricia? "cewek-bawel-cerewet-menjijikan itu sudah ku buang jauh-jauh agar tidak menambah buruk moodku ini, kalau tidak, sepertinya aku harus mengurung diri seharian dikamar! Moodku jadi buruk gara-gara pelajaran tadi, Brian" kata Draco, menjawab pertanyaan-tak-terlontarkan dari Brian, setelah melihat ekspresi Brian yang bingung. "Oh" jawab Brian. "Setelah ini pelajaran apa kita Reo? Brian?" tanya Draco pada kedua sahabatnya. "Sepertinya menyenangkan, kita akan belajar Transfigurasi" jawab Brian, ya, Brian suka sekali mengubah benda-benda, sepertinya Transfigurasi akan menjadi pelajaran favoritnya. "Dengan Gryffindor! Aku ingin tau seperti apa anak Gryffindor itu sehingga dulu asrama kita tak akur dengannya" sambung Reonaldo. "Gryffindor?" tanya Draco, dan tanpa dia sadari, ujung bibirnya naik, membentuk lengkungan yang indah, senyuman. "Aku akan melihatnya lagi, melihat kejeniusannya, melihat acungan tangannya, mendengar dia menjawab pertanyaan, hei, mengapa aku sok tau seperti ini? Aku bahkan baru sekelas dengan Ravenclaw, oh, what's going on with me?" batin Draco. Ah ya, tentu saja kau ingat Draco, tentu saja.

* * *

><p>Walburga Black lahir pada tahun 1925 sebagai putri pertama dari tiga bersaudara anak Pollux Black dan Irma Black (Terlahir Irma Crabbe). Adik-adiknya adalah Alphard dan Cygnus Black. Ia menikah dengan sepupunya, Orion Black, dan mendapatkan dua orang putra, Sirius Black dan Regulus Black. Cygnus Black (Adik Walburga) dan Druella Black (Terlahir Druella Rosier) yang merupakan orang tua dari Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, dan Narcissa Malfoy. Pollux Black (ayah Walburga) memiliki tiga orang adik, Cassiopeia Black, Marius Black (Squib), dan Dorea Potter. Alphard Black dihilangkan dari pohon keluarga juga oleh Walburga Black seperti Sirius Black dan Andromeda Tonks (terlahir Black) karena memberi uang warisannya kepada Sirius Black yang lari dari rumahnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Belle : makasih..<p>

udah aku jelasin di atas..

dan kamu bisa milih Virginis itu keturunan dari siapa, bisa dari Alphard Black, bisa dari Cassiopeia Black, juga bisa dari Marius Black.. XP

atau dari saudaranya Orion Black..

aku gak mau keluar dari jalur plotnya J.K. Rowling..

kasian J.K. Rowling mikirnya susah-susah..

hehe..

Lily : iia..

gak disebut darah lumpur..

tapi istilah darah lumpur bakal keluar kok..

supaya agak persis..

hehe..

Frisca : was update.. :D

atacchan : yup..

thx.. :)


	5. Second Day at Hogwarts?

**Reinkarnasi**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : Ketika cinta tak bisa bersatu, bukan tak mungkin mereka bisa bersama di lain waktu

"Hai, anak-anakku sekalian, hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian belajar di Hogwarts, Sekolah Sihir yang akan mengajarimu sihir, tentu saja, aku akan mengajar kalian Transfigurasi. Transfigurasi adalah salah satu ilmu sihir yang paling rumit dan paling berbahaya yang akan kalian pelajari di Hogwarts, siapa pun yang mengacau di kelas akan dikeluarkan dan tidak boleh ikut lagi. Kalian sudah diperingatkan." rentetan kata penjelasan Profesor McGonagall sepertinya tak asing ditelinga Hermione. Dia menoleh, melihat kedua sahabatnya, ekspresinya ketakutan, Hermione tertawa kecil, dan tak sengaja menangkap bayangan wajah seseorang, 'deg', tertegun, dan dia menoleh lagi, Draco Malfoy. Dilihatnya Draco sedang melihat padanya, ketika dia tau Hermione melihatnya, dia tersenyum, dan Hermione juga membalas senyuman itu.

"Kali ini kita akan belajar mentransfigurasi sebatang korek menjadi jarum, tetapi sebelumnya, kalian akan mencatat beberapa catatan penting. Dan, oh, aku lupa menunjukkan kalian Transfigurasi. Baiklah, lihat baik-baik, aku akan mentransfigurasi meja ini menjadi Babi" suara Prof. McGonagall terdengar lagi, Hermione sangat menyimaknya. Transfigurasi sudah sangat dinanti-nantikannya, dia ingin tau cara mengubah benda. 'plop' Babi itu sudah berubah menjadi meja lagi, semua anak kagum, Hermione juga, tapi dia merasa pernah melewati ini, Kapan? Dimana? Bilamana?

Terdengar keluhan dari murid-murid Gryffindor dan Sltherin tentang catatan rumit dan panjang mereka tentang Transfigurasi. "Ya, baiklah, sekarang kita akan mulai praktek" kata Prof. McGonagall memulai prakteknya. Semua siswa kesulitan, hanya Hermione yang bisa melakukannya dengan baik, Prof. McGonagall memujinya. Tak semudah yang dibayangkan Draco, dia cukup kesal melihat korek apinya masih belum berubah. Dalam kesal, dia memandang berkeliling, mendapati Hermione yang tersenyum puas dengan hasil transfigurasinya, tak sadar, Draco tersenyum. Seakaan mendapat semangat, dia pun mencoba lagi, dan berhasil! Hampir saja Draco terlonjak gembira, tetapi segera dia tersadar, dia seorang MALFOY yang terhormat. Mana mungkin dia menujukkan ekspresi bahagianya yang berlebihan hanya karena dapat mentransfigurasi korek api menjadi jarum? Apa kata ayahnya nanti?

"Bagus sekali, Mr Malfoy. Lihatlah anak-anak, Miss Granger dan Mr Malfoy dapat melakukannya, kalian juga dapat, tapi aku tak dapat memaksa, karena transfigurasi memang tak segampang membalikkan telapak tangan. Ya, cukup sampai disini pelajaran kali ini. Sampai jumpa" kata-kata Prof. McGonagall membuat lega semua murid yang masih berkutat dengan korek api. Semua murid keluar dari kelas, terlihat peluh diwajah mereka, bahkan Brian Zabini yang tadi sangat bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran Transfigurasi terlihat menggerutu.

"Aku tak habis pikir, apa yang salah denganku? Apa tongkatku payah? Mengapa aku tak bisa mentransfigurasinya? Oh, mate, apa yang kau lakukan dengan korek api itu sehingga bisa menjadi jarum?" gerutu Brian tak jelas sambil bertanya pada Draco. "Mentransfigurasinya, tentu saja" jawab Draco sambil lalu. "Oh ayolah mate, kau tau maksudku" tegas Brian. "Aku tak tau, yang ku tau hanya ada dorongan untuk dapat melakukannya, that's all mate" jawab Draco mengakhiri. Brian tau tak ada gunanya melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja… "Drakieeee, oh aku capek sekali, aku tak dapat mentransfigurasinya, kau hebat Drakie" puji Patricia sambil bergelayutan manja dilengan Draco. "Demi celana dalam Merlin yang paling bau, lepaskan aku Patc, atau ku kutuk kau" ancam Draco. Patricia hanya diam, cemberut, dan berlari ke Devone Grenggrass, mungkin dia pikir lebih baik tak bersama Draco sementara waktu.

"Hai, Draco" sapa Hermione ketika mereka berpapasan. "Hai juga" jawab Draco. "Oh Draco, mau kah kau berkenalan dengan sahabat sekaligus saudaraku ini, Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley" lanjut Hermione. Draco terdiam, hendak pergi saja rasanya, dia tak suka dengan Harry dan Ron, tentu saja. Tapi diurungkan niatnya, dia menyambut uluran tangan Harry dan Ron yang kelihatannya mengawasinya dengan waspada. "Draco, Draco Abraxas Malfoy" kata Draco. "Kami sudah tau" balas Ron. "Baguslah kalau begitu, dan ini temanku, Brian Zabini dan Reonaldo Nott" lanjut Draco, memperkenalkan temannya pada Hermione. "Hermione" kata Hermione ketika memperkenalkan diri, wajahnya berseri, seperti biasanya. "Brian" balas Brian memperkenalkan, "Reonaldo" balas Reo juga. "Kau harusnya seperti mereka, Harry, Ron" omel Hermione kepada Harry dan Ron. "Oh, 'Mione, yang penting kami tulus kan" bela Harry. "Oh sudahlah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Draco, Brian, Reonaldo" pamit Hermione. "Ya" balas Draco. Dan mereka berjalan, berlain arah.

"Hermione, aku masih tak bisa merapalkan Mantra tadi, bagaimana sih merapalkannya? Wingardi-Oum Leivi-Ou-shAh" Ron mencoba berlatih merapalkan mantra, mantra yang hanya Hermione saja yang bisa tadi. "Oh, Ron, itu mudah sekali, kau salah mengucapkannya, yang benar adalah, Wing-gAr-dium Levi-O-sa" jawab Hermione sambil merapalkannya. "Dimana letak perbedaannya coba?" tanya Ron tak percaya dengan berbisik kepada Harry, Harry hanya terkikik, dan ternyata Hermione mendengarnya. "Tentu saja beda bodoh, kau mengucapkannya dengan intonasi dan penekanan yang salah, kalau tak beda, itu pasti sudah melayang tadi" jelas Hermione. Kedua sahabatnya hanya terdiam, tidak ingin menjadikan obrolan ini sebuah pertengkaran.

…~…

"Oh, aku lapar" keluh Ron

"Sabarlah, Ron, masih beberapa menit lagi" balas Harry.

"Tapi aku sudah sangat lapar, aku tak tahan disini"

"Hei, ini pelajaran yang menyenangkan"

"STOP! Bisakah kalian tenang? Dan kau, Ron, sabarlah sedikit" sela Hermione.

Setelah pelajaran Transfigurasi tadi, mereka ada kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, guru mereka, Thomas Lupin, yang sebenarnya masih ada hubungan saudara – jauh sekali – baik, sabar tapi tegas. Caranya membawakan pelajaran juga menyenangkan, semua siswa – Gryffindor dan Huflepuff – sangat menikmatinya. Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya memang sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Yak, pelajaran ini selesai, setelah makan siang kita lanjutkan lagi, ayo kita ke Aula Besar untuk makan, mengisi tenaga dan pikiran lagi, tapi jangan banyak-banyak, nanti kau kekenyangan dan mengantuk. Bila kau mengantuk kau pasti tidak menyimak pelajaranku, dan kalian tidak dapat menyerap ilmu yang ku ajarkan pada kalian dengan baik, itu akan mengecewakanku, tentu saja. Oke, kita keluar dari kelas, ayo" kata-kata Prof. Lupin membuat para murid lega, pasalnya mereka memang sudah sangat lapar.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa makan lagi, lapar sekali aku, perutku sudah berteriak-teriak dari tadi, oh aku tak kuat menahannya" Syukur Ron panjang lebar.

"Oh, Ron, kau terlalu mendramatisir, kau tau? Tadi pelajaran itu sudah terasa nikmatnya, tapi sayangnya kita memang butuh asupan energi, iya kan, Harry?" balas Hermione. Harry yang ditanyai Hermione pun mengiyakan saja, pasalnya dia memang juga sudah lapar, tapi tak seperti Ron yang seperti tak makan berhari-hari.

"Hey, kita lihat siapa disana, ada Ikle Ronniekins kita, Jon" sahut seseorang.

"Kau benar sekali brother, Our Little Ikle Ronniekins" sahut seseorang lagi

Harry, Hermione, Ron, sudah mengenali suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kembar yang usil itu? William dan Jonathan Weasley, kakak Ron selain Parker Weasley. Si kembar mendekati mereka, dan menyapa mereka satu-satu.

"Hai, Harry James Potter, Our Old Friends" sapa Jonathan dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat, layaknya bertemu orang penting.

"Halo, Nona cantik, Hermione Jean Granger kita yang paling tau segalanya" sapa William dengan gaya yang dimanis-maniskan, layaknya berbicara dengan adik perempuan mereka dulu saat masih kecil, Lienervea Weasley.

"Dan Our Little Ikle Ronniekins! Give us your hug, babe" teriakan itu terdengar sangat jelas. Kedua kembar itu menyapa bersamaan, menyebutkan nama panggilan mereka untuk Ron, Ron sangat malu, apalagi kedua kakaknya bergaya merentangkan tangan, siap menerima pelukan.

"Stop it! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Will, Jon" tolak Ron saat si kembar memeluk Ron, Ron berusaha menghindar.

"Oh, ayo Harry, Hermione, aku sudah sangat LAPAR!" teriak Ron lagi. William, Jonathan, Harry, dan Hermione tertawa. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka. Bukan, bukan, mengamati Hermione Jeang Granger kita, tepatnya. Dia tersenyum, "Tawanya membuat matanya berbinar-binar, manis sekali" batinnya. Lalu dia menuju arah yang sama ketika sudah tak ada lagi orang disana, menuju Aula Besar.

"Oh, ayolah, aku tak boleh begini terus, aku kan seorang…" batinnya, tapi ketika dia ingin melanjutkan acara 'kata batin'nya, seseorang memanggilnya. "Sedang apa kau disini, Mr Malfoy?" tanya orang itu, mukanya menyeramkan. "Tidak, tidak ada Profesor, saya hanya habis dari kamar mandi, Sir" jawab si Malfoy, tunggu, Malfoy? "Lebih baik kau segera ke Aula Besar Mr Malfoy, tinggal 1 jam lagi waktu mu untuk merilekskan otot-otomu" balas orang itu lagi. "Iya Profesor Prince, saya memang hendak kesana, permisi" jawab Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, tentu saja, siapa lagi?

Dan Prof. Prince, Prof. Seperzeus Prince tepatnya, kembali berjalan, menuju Aula Besar juga. Berjalan dalam diam, memancarkan aura seram, dengan rambut berminyak dan hidung bengkok. Baju gelapnya menambah suasana cekam itu, tapi dia tak peduli, itu malah membantunya untuk tidak bicara panjang lebar kepada kepala-kepala kosong yang dia ajar. Dan dia berbelok, menuju Aula Besar.


	6. It's about?

**Reinkarnasi**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : Ketika cinta tak bisa bersatu, bukan tak mungkin mereka bisa bersama di lain waktu

* * *

><p>"Kau tau? Sepertinya Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam akan menjadi pelajaran favoritku selama 7 tahun ini, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Harry<p>

"Sepertinya menarik, tapi aku lebih suka Transfigurasi, kau, Ron?" balas Hermione dan bertanya pada Ron

"Aku tak tau, mungkin aku tak akan menemukan pelajaran favorit disini" balas Ron sambil malas-malasan.

"Tenang saja, Ron, kau pasti akan menemukan pelajaran favoritmu. Bagaimana dengan Ramuan? Besok kita ada jadwal pelajaran itu, pada jam pertama dengan Slytherin, mungkin Hermione akan senang disana, bertemu kembali dengan Pangerannya…" balas Harry lagi dan perkataannya terhenti, disela oleh Hermione.

"Oh, siapa yang kau maksud Harry? Draco? Kita hanya berteman Harry, jangan ngaco ah!" sela Hermione, nadanya naik satu oktaf, sedikit ketus.

"Hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian. Kau bilang apa, Harry? Ramuan? Tentu saja aku tak akan suka! Yang benar saja. Apa aku akan senang diajar oleh Prof. Prince yang selalu menganak emaskan murid asramanya?" kata Ron, nadanya juga naik satu oktaf, entah mengapa.

"Mungkin saja, Ron. Tapi aku salah, sepertinya memang Hermione yang akan suka…" balas Harry sambil nyengir dan 'plak', terdengar bunyi hantaman.

"Aw, Hermione, kau sensitive sekali, aku hanya bercanda" jerit Harry tertahan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang ditimpuk buku Hermione.

"Bercandamu kelewatan sepertinya, Potter. Lihat saja, wajah Hermione sudah sangat memerah. Kau apakan dia, Potter? Kau rebus, eh?" tiba-tiba terdengar sahutan dari sebelah kiri Harry.

"Apa pedulimu, Malfoy?" tanya Harry pada Draco, tentu saja. Siapa lagi seorang Malfoy yang berkeliaran di Hogwarts?

"Hermione temanku, ingat? Bukan begitu, Hermione?" tanya Draco pada Hermione.

"Ten-tentu saja, Draco, terima kasih. Candaan Harry memang suka kelewatan" balas Hermione dengan terbata-bata, menahan gejolak dihatinya.

"Santai saja, Hermione. So, Lady, excuse me" pamit Draco pada Hermione, lalu mencium lembut tangannya, diluar kemauan Draco sebenarnya.

"Oh, a-a-iya, er, oke" jawab Hermione terbata-bata lagi. Perlakuan Draco penyebabnya, tentu saja.

"Oh, how sweet that!" pekik Harry, dibuat-buat "Sepertinya 10 tahun lagi Hermione kita akan berubah nama menjadi Hermione Jean Malfoy" lanjutnya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Ron?" tanyanya kemudian pada Ron yang sedari tadi bengong. Kemudian Ron seperti tersadar dan nyengir, seperti yang dilakukan Harry.

"Oh, Harry" pekik Ron, "Sweet, cute, nice, and perfect couple ever!" lanjut Ron. Lalu ia berpandangan dengan Harry, tetap nyengir, dan melihat wajah Hermione yang sudah lebih merah dari rambut Ron dan kepiting rebus.

"Oh, SHUT UP YOU ALL!" teriaknya pada Harry dan Ron.

Lalu Harry dan Ron membuat gerak mengunci mulut dan membuang kuncinya, tapi tetap saja, Hermione masih geram. Mereka lalu berjalan dalam diam ke kelas berikutnya.

…~…

"Hermione, kulihat kau akrab dengan Malfoy, apa kau dan dia ada sesuatu?" tanya Lily Brown usil, si ratu gossip.

"Iya, Hermione, kulihat kau dekat sekali dengannya, bahkan kalian memanggil dengan nama depan" sahut Palvari Patil, teman Lily yang juga suka bergosip, bertiga dengan kembarannya yang masuk Ravenclaw, Palna Patil.

"Aku dan Draco hanya berteman, Lily, Palvari" jawab Hermione, "Apa itu salah? Janga mengira yang tidak-tidak" lanjut Hermione.

"Oh, uhm, baiklah" balas Lily, dia tau kondisi hati Hermione sedang buruk saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita tidur" balas Palvari.

'cklek' lampu dimatikan. Dan semua tertidur dengan lelap. Hanya Hermione yang masih belum bisa tidur, terpikir olehnya kejadian tadi. Hermione memegang tangannya yang tadi dicium, lembut, hangat, terasa sekali bagaimana bibir dingin Draco menyentuh punggung tangannya, Hermione mengingatnya, dan ada sekelebat pemikiran dikepalanya.

"Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama, tapi kapan? Bagaimana?" tanyanya dalam hati

Dan dia pun larut dalam pemikirannya, sama halnya dengan seseorang disana, jauh dibawah, di asrama Slytherin. Draco Malfoy juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Ketika bibirnya menyentuh punggung tangan teman barunya yang dirasanya telah dekat dengannya itu, ada yang berdesir dihatinya, sudah berapa kali dia melakukan hal yang tidak diperintah oleh otaknya, gerak reflek yang memalukan seorang Malfoy.

"Lumos" dan menyalalah pucuk tongkatnya. Ia menarik secari perkamen, dan membacanya ulang, dari Ibunya.

_Dear Draco_

_Kabar kami baik-baik saja nak, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana ya? Omong-omong, apa kau yakin temanmu yang Half-Blood itu anak yang baik? Apa dia sopan? Aku tak pernah tau soal keturunan Weasley adalah orang yang sopan dan baik. Setauku keturunan Weasley selalu bertingkah liar. Veronica Weasley adalah teman satu angkatan denganku dulu dan dia tak pernah bersikap sopan, dia selalu liar, sama seperti kakak-kakaknya. Tapi mungkin manusia berbubah, Mum jadi ingin bertemu dengan Hermione Granger yang kau ceritakan itu._

_Salam sayang_

_Virginia Malfoy_

"Mum dan Dad memang harus bertemu dengannya! Aku ingin sekali memperkenalkannya pada Mum dan Dad" batin Draco

Draco lalu melipat suratnya dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula. "Nox" dan matilah nyala tongkatnya. "Merlin, beri aku petunjuk. Apa benar reinkarnasi itu ada ?" gumamnya. Dan Draco pun tidur.

…~…

"Hey, mate, ayo bangun!"

"Uhm, ya Brian, aku tau itu"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Drake? Tak biasanya kau bangun siang"

"Aku kelelahan, mungkin. Itu bukan urusanmu, Reo"

"Hey, mate, kau teman kami, so pasti itu urusan kita juga"

"Oh, stop it, kau mau kita berkelahi hanya karna aku telat bangun, Brian?"

"Bukan itu, mate, tapi…"

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi"

Perdebatan di pagi itu bukan hal yang biasa. Biasanya Draco memang bangun lebih awal dari Brian juga Reonaldo. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini Draco bangun telat, dan sebagai sahabat, tak salah kan mereka penasaran ?

Mereka pun bergegas ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Perdebatan yang tadi pun mereka anggap angina lalu, kini mereka tertawa bersama mendengar lelucon Brian.

"Oh, yang benar saja, mereka bilang Banshee sangat menakutkan, ternyata Banshee selucu adikku, si Verica"

"You wish!, Banshee benar-benar menakutkan, Brian, aku pernah bertemu dengannya!" bantah Reonaldo

"Hey dengar dulu, Banshee yang ku lihat selucu Verica itu ada di gambaran Verica! Haha, hey mate, lihat kau sudah pucat!" balas Brian sambil tertawa dan menunjuk Draco

"Kulitku memang pucat, Brian, dan menawan tentu saja!" balas Draco sambil menyombongkan diri

"Hey, hey, kau memang sangat menawan, mate, dengan menyibakan rambutmu saja Prof. Binns akan naksir!" Reonaldo pun ikut melawak

Dan begitulah mereka, sampai akhirnya di Aula Besar, tak ada yang tau mereka sehabis berdebat tadi pagi.

Hermione merasa detak jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat Draco, dia menyangkal perasaan itu mungkin perasaan malu karena Draco salah satu objek pembicaraan mereka bertiga kemarin, dan saat itu mukanya memerah. Hermione berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanannya, tapi tetap tak bisa.

"Aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini, oh tidak, sering aku rasakan perasaan ini! Ada yang aneh, seperti pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya" batin Hermione

Ron dan Harry melihat perubahan air wajah Hermione itu, lalu saling berbisik dengan cengiran menghiasi wajah mereka. Mereka lalu meninggalkan Hermione yang terbengong-bengong melihat kedua sahabatnya meninggalkannya tiba-tiba. "Apa yang mereka lakukan ?" tanya Hermione melihat Harry dan Ron mendekati meja asrama Slytherin, duduk, dan berbicara pada Draco, Brian, dan Reo. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, mereka berlima berjalan ke arah meja Gryffindor, sambil berangkulan layaknya teman akrab.

"Mereka sudah gila!" batin Hermione

"Hai, Mione, kita hanya ingin mengikuti saranmu, akrab dengan kawan-kawan barumu ini" sapa Harry setelah sampai di meja Gryffindor. "Kalian tidak waras" sahut Hermione.

"Oh, sepertinya, aku dan Harry butuh perbincangan serius dengan Brian dan Reo. Mione, bisa kau temani Pangeranmu sebentar" goda Ron

"Oh, SHUT UP!" balas Hermione kesal

Dan mereka tertawa. "Hahahaha, ya Drake. Sepertinya kau harus menemani Princessmu, kita akan membicarakan Chudley Cannons, kau tak suka tim itu kan ?" sahut Brian yang disambut Death Glare dari Draco. "Owh, easy, mate" sahut Reo. Dan kemudia mereka berempat asyik larut dalam pembicaraan mereka, tinggal Hermione dan Draco yang duduk diam, tak bergeming.

"Er, bagaimana kabarmu, Hermione ?" sahut Draco, kemudian.

"Baik-baik saja, kau ?" balas Hermione, masih sedikit canggung

"Tak begitu baik, kurasa" balas Draco

"Well, kau bisa cerita padaku tentang masalahmu" tawa Hermione

"Kurasa kau takkan tau"

"Let me guess, about girl?"

"No, it's not about girl, it's about my feel to.."


	7. You and I and someone sucks

**Reinkarnasi**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : Ketika cinta tak bisa bersatu, bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika mereka dapat bersatu di lain waktu

* * *

><p>"It's about my feel to you!" jawab Draco cepat<p>

"Who? I can't hear"

"Er, it's about my feel to you when I meet you"

"I-I think so, er, me too" balas Hermone gugup. Lalu keadaan menjadi hening, terdengar jelas celoteh anak-anak lain, bahkan suara tawa Ron dan Reo yang dari tadi bersahutan dan tidak terdengar jelas, terdengar sangat keras sekali saat ini.

"By the way, apa kau percaya pada reinkarnasi Hermione?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Apa kau percaya, bahwa kita, er, punya kehidupan di masa lalu? Dan semua perasaan ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu?" balas Draco.

"Aku tak tau, Draco. Tapi pernyataanmu membuatku berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakan bahwa kejadian aneh ini hanya karena faktor kebetulan saja." balas Hermione.

Kemudian keheningan melanda mereka berdua lagi. Sibuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran mereka. Larut dalam berbagai pemikiran kemungkinan yang ada. Tapi tetap saja, jalan buntu yang mereka temui.

…~…

"Kalian berada di sini untuk mempelajari ilmu rumit dan seni membuat ramuan. Karena tak banyak kibasan tongkat yang konyol di sini, banyak di antara kalian akan susah percaya ini sihir. Aku tidak berharap kalian benar-benar bisa menghayati keindahan isi kuali yang menggelegak lembut dengan asapnya yang menguar, kekuatan halus cairan-cairan yang merayap merasuki nadi manusia, menyihir pikiran, menjerat akal sehat… Aku bisa mengajar kalian bagaimana membotolkan kepopuleran, merebus kejayaan, menyumbat kematian-kalau kalian bukan kepala-kepala kosong seperti anak-anak lain yang biasa kuajar"

Pidato Profesor Sperzeus Prince seakan menghipnotis seluruh siswa. Seluruh siswa diam, tak ramai seperti biasanya. Sepertinya Prof. Prince sama seperti Prof. McGonagall, mampu mendapatkan perhatian siswa tanpa banyak upaya. Kelas menjadi hening, lalu Prof. Prince melanjutkan acaranya dengan mengabsen.

"Granger, Hermione" tiba-tiba suara Prof. Prince berubah ketika sampai di urutan nama Hermione. Prof. Prince seakan mengamati Hermione, lalu sedikit mencibir dan Ia melanjutkan absennya. Begitu pula yang terjadi saat absent jatuh pada nama Harry dan Ron. Semua orang bingung, tak terkecuali para Slytherin.

"Trio Gryffindor, Trio Hogwarts, dan apalah namanya, sedang bangkit kembali, eh?" tanya Prof. Prince dalam hati. Seandainya saja semua orang tau, sebenarnya Prof. Prince mencintai Debriana Evans, yang menikah dengan Fransisko Potter, ya, orang tua Harry James Potter. Same like the old story of Severus Snape and Lily Evans, Sperzeus dan Debriana dahulu bersahabat, hingga akhirnya ketika emosi Zeus – kependekan dari Sperzeus – memuncak, Ia marah kepada Debby, dan memanggilnya Mudblood. Sad ending.

"Weasley! Apa yang kudapat jika aku menambahkan bubuk akar _asphodel_ ke cairan _wormwood_?" tanya Prof. Prince kepada Ron. Ron sendiri hanya bengong, tidak mengerti tentunya.

"Saya tidak tau Prof" jawab Ron dengan sedikit takut. Prof. Prince hanya mencibir.

"Potter! Di mana kau akan mencari jika kusuruh kau mengambilkan _bezoar_ untukku?" tanya Prof. Prince kepada Harry. Harry pun tidak tau, dan Ia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Ron.

"Granger, si cerdas di antara Trio Gryffindor junior harusnya, kau pasti bisa menjawab ini" lanjut Prof. Prince dan dengan intens menatap mata Hermione. "Apa bedanya, Granger, _monkshood_ dan _wolfsbane?_"

Hermione sedikit merasa ngeri, tetapi Ia kemudian menenangkan dirinya dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Monkshoods_ dan _wolfsbane_ sebetulnya adalah tanaman yang sama, yang juga disebut _aconite_" jawab Hermione dengan tegas.

"Bagus, bisa kau jawabkan pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan pada dua anggota Trio Emas junior yang lain?" tanya Prof. Prince.

"Campuran _asphodel_ dan _wormwood_ menghasilkan obat tidur yang sangat kuat sekali sehingga disebut Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati. _Bezoar_ adalah batu yang diambil dari perut kambing dan bisa menyelamatkan semua orang dari hampir semua racun" jawab Hermione dengan tegas.

"Bagus, dan kalian catat hal itu!" lantuj Prof. Prince dengan dingin kembali. Dan kelas menjadi hening kembali, pelajaran dimulai, dan hampir seluruh murid menjalani jam pelajaran ini dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.

…~…

"Aku belum pernah melihat penyihir terkena bisul! Buat apa sih dia mengajari kita ramuan itu? Kenapa kita tidak belajar ramuan yang lain saja!" omel Ron. Kondisi hati Ron sedang tidak enak, dikarenakan dia tidak berhasil membuat ramuannya dan terkena potongan poin. Walau Harry juga menjalani hal yang sama, dia tetap saja ceria, bukan tipe sensitive seperti Ron.

"Ya, memang, tapi kau juga tau, Ron, ada mantra pembuat bisul! Dan itu gunanya kau belajar" balas Hermione.

"Tapi, Prof. Prince bukan salah satu guru yang baik. Kau lihat sorot matanya? Sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan kita!" celetuk Harry

"Ya, kau benar, Harry. Sejarah lama Ibumu dengan dia, eh?" canda Hermione

Dan keadaan pun tidak setegang tadi lagi. Dan mereka terus bercanda, membicarakan hal ini itu selama perjalanan ke ruang kelas pelajaran Jimat dan Guna-guna.

Dari kejauhan, dapat kau tangkap sorot pandangan yang mengintai. Dan menghilang begitu saja, setelah 3 jubah itu menghilang di belokan. Oh, tunggu! Sepertinya dia perempuan! Dengan rambut hitam, siapakah gerangan dirinya? Sorot matanya menandakan benci yang dalam. Adakah yang dibencinya?

…~…

1 bulan telah berjalan.

Para murid mulai sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dari semua Profesor.

Para murid tingkat 5 mulai sibuk mencatat – berpura-pura menjadi anak rajin – untuk OWL mereka nanti.

Para murid tingkat 7 jauh lebih sibuk lagi – menjadi sok serius – untuk NEWT mereka nanti.

Perpustakaan kembali menjadi tempat nongkrong yang ramai bagi beberapa murid. Mencari jawaban atau reverensi tugas essay mereka. Atau, benar-benar ingin menimba ilmu.

Hermione Jean Granger

Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Yang selalu keluar masuk perpustakaan dan mendekam selama berjam-jam disana tiada bosan

Hermione Jean Granger

Siapa yang tak tau dia? Yang selalu membawa buku bertumpuk-tumpuk dan menutupi pandangannya

Hermione Jean Granger

Siapa yang tak pernah melihatnya? Yang selalu mengacungkan tangannya di setiap kelas

Hari ini pun sama, Hermione Jean Granger sedang menikmati jam-jam emasnya di dalam perpustakaan dengan membaca buku tebal berjudul 'Sejarah Transfigurasi Abad 18', membosankan sekali sampulnya. Buku yang kertasnya sudah kecoklatan, berdebu, dan sepertinya sudah lama tak tersentuh. Sepertinya hanya dia yang membacanya.

Jam berdentang tiga kali, menandakan jam 9, jam dimana semua aktifitas harus berhenti dan pergi ke satu tujuan, Asrama. Hermione menenteng tasnya dan membawa bukunya, tak lupa memberi salam kepada Madam Prince, pustakawati sekolah.

Dengan santainya ia memeluk buku tadi yang dipinjamnya, dan berjalan ke asrama. Dan, ups, seseorang menabraknya, siapa sih yang berlari-lari di malam hari ini? Sedang apa? Dan kenapa? Batas waktu kembali ke asrama masih setengah jam lagi kan?

"Maafkan aku" kata seseorang, ya, yang menabrak Hermione tadi.

"Tak apa, sedang apa ka- DRACO?" seru Hermione begitu menyadari siapa yang menabraknya.

"Oh, hai, Hermione, maaf aku terburu-buru" balas Draco sambil membantu Hermione mengambil isi tasnya yang berceceran. "Untung tintanya tidak tumpah" gumam Hermione sambil mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Draco. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hermione

"Ke suatu tempat, bye Mione" jawab Draco sambil berlalu, dan berlari lagi

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengendikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan lagi kembali ke asramanya. Lelah rasanya dengan hari ini, oh nikmatnya bersantai di asrama, ia jadi tak sabar sampai asrama. Hermione mempercepat langkahnya, batas waktu kembali ke asrama sudah semakin dekat.

…~…

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, hosh" suara desahan Draco ketika sampai di tujuannya, sambil mengelap keringat, ia bersandar di salah satu sisi.

Ia telah sampai, ya, di asramanya. Aneh memang, buat apa ia harus lari-lari, sedangkan Hermione saja tidak, padahal Hermione masih harus naik 2 lantai lagi, sedangkan ia? Cuma butuh turun 1 lantai.

"Kurang ajar! Apa maksudnya ini!" geram Draco. Ia sudah berada di kamarnya, membuka sebuah perkamen, dan membacanya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya!" geramnya lagi.

_Dear Draco,_

_Hai Draco, kau tak perlu tau siapa aku, tapi yang jelas, aku tak suka melihat kedekatanmu dengan Granger-si-kutu-busuk itu. Jauhi dia, atau kau akan tau akibatnya!_

"Andai aku tau siapa orangnya, akan ku habisi dia" geram Draco lagi.

"Hei, mate, apa yg sedang kau baca itu" sahut Brian yang baru saja datang dan melirik perkamen Draco.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Draco, dengan wajah yang masih terlihat geram.

"Tak mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting melihat wajahmu seperti itu, mate" sergah Brian, ingin tau.

"Kau tak perlu tau kurasa, sudahlah aku mau tidur" sergah Draco, ingin menutup obrolan, menyimpan surat-sialan-pembawa-petaka itu ke tempat yang dia rasa aman, dan pergi tidur.

"Baiklah" balas Brian sambil mengendikan bahu, dan pergi tidur juga.

Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Apa tujuannya?

Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Kenapa aku peduli?" tanya Draco dalam hati, seakan tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ya, kenapa pula aku marah? Mengapa aku bisa sebegitu dekat dengan Hermione?"

"Tapi apa yang menarik dari Hermione? Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang rasanya selalu menarikku dan memaksaku untuk dekat dengan Hermione, apa itu?"

Dan banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Draco tiba-tiba, dan semuanya sama, tak terjawab.

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh!" teriak Draco.

"Ada apa, mate?" tanya Reo yang baru saja masuk ke kamar.

"Tak ada" jawab Draco singkat.

Keheningan kembali datang, menemani malam dan bulan yang saat itu sedang menunjukkan seluruh wajahnya. Bintang-bintang masih tetap sama, terus terang dan benderang, setia menemani rembulan. Dinginnya malam menusuk kalbu, membuat semua yang tertidur menarik selimut mereka. Semua tenang, setenang danau hitam, tapi tidak dengan seseorang. Datangnya sepucuk surat misterius mampu mengubah 180 derajat perasaan seseorang. Tapi malam tak mau berkompromi untuk berteman dengan perasaan itu, waktu terus berjalan, dan tak bisa dihentikan. Keputusan harus segera dibuat.

* * *

><p>sorry reviewnya gak aku bales..<br>gak sempet.. :)  
>btw thx for all..<br>iia aku ush'n ASAP kok.. :)  
>mulai bosen iia bacanya..?<br>iia garing juga sih iia..?  
>tenang aja abis ini aku mau rombak ulang..<br>supaya lebih menarik..

Review please.. :)


	8. Conflict in Us

"Keputusanmu sudah bulat, mate?"

""Ya, sudah bulat"

* * *

><p><strong>Reinkarnasi<strong>

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : Ketika cinta tak bisa bersatu, bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika mereka dapat bersatu di lain waktu

* * *

><p>5 tahun 8 bulan kemudian<p>

Hari ini seperti biasanya, tak berbeda. Semua siswa berseliweran ke kelas mereka. Dan lumayan banyak pengunjung (setia) perpustakaan yang sedang membaca (seperti biasanya) disana. Ujian mendekat, dan sepertinya perpustakaan akan menjadi lebih ramai di hari esok.

'drap' 'drap' 'drap' 'drap'

Terdengar jelas gaung gema suara sepatu yang berjalan.

"Uh" terdengar suara gerutuan.

"Granger! Boleh aku meminjam buku tentang Herbologi? Aku sedang ada tugas Herbologi, tapi aku malas pergi ke gudang buku-buku itu, karena aku tau kau adalah perpustakaan berjalan!" sahut seseorang, dengan seringaian khas diwajahnya.

"Malfoy! Berhenti menghinaku! Jika kau butuh buku, pergilah ke perpustakaan, aku bukan perpustakaan berjalan!" sahut suara lain, si Granger. Ups! Hermione Granger? Dan Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Oh! U've got to be kidding me! Itu tak mungkin mereka kan? Iya kan? Mereka berteman baik kan? Apa yang seberanya terjadi?

"Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger. Fiuh~ aku hanya mau meminjam buku Herbologi saja, apa susahnya sih? Just bring me!" balasnya dengan nada tajam.

"I don't want!" balas Hermione lebih tajam lagi dan berlalu cepat dari sana.

"Shit!" umpat Draco, entah apa yang membuatnya mengumpat. Ia melempar diri ke dinding dan membiarkan dirinya merosot turun sambil memegang kepalanya. Seperti sedang menahan amarah, ntahlah. Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua? Sekarang coba kita lihat sang gadis. Dia terus berjalan, sesekali mengusap air matanya dengan bahunya dan terus berjalan cepat.

"Apa salahku padamu Draco? Kejadian itu, ia, kejadian itu mengubah segalanya. Mengapa kau begitu, Draco? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" jerit Hermione dalam hati. Oh ayolah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

…~…

"Aku kasihan pada Hermione, Pal. Coba kau lihat, sudah 4 tahun lebih mereka begini. Aku tak menyangka, Malfoy adalah orang yang jahat, well, aku tau ia memang Slytherin, tapi, menghina ayah Hermione dengan sebutan itu? Oh aneh rasanya, mengingat mereka dulu berteman akrab!" kata seseorang, sedang bergosip rupanya.

"Ia, kau benar memang Lil. Tapi apa kau juga tau? Aku sering memergoki Malfoy menangis setelah menggoda Hermione! Apa kau tak bingung, eh?" balas seseorang.

"Are you kiding me, Pal? Of course I don't!" balasnya.

"But, Lil, I tell the reality!"

"Ehm ehm. Apa lagi yang sedang kalian gosipkan, Lily, Palvari?" tanya Hermione. Keduanya membisu.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Sebentar lagi kelas Transfigurasi dimulai!" gertak Hermione. Lily dan Palvari pun langsung meninggalkannya dan pergi ke kelas Transfigurasi.

Hermione tetap diam disana, memikirkan percakapan Lily dan Palvari tadi. "Apa benar yang dikatakan, Palvari? Ah pasti dia salah lihat!" batin Hermione. Ia pun kemudian bergegas ke kelas Transfigurasi, dia tak ingin terlambat!

…~…

"Hermione, mengapa kau mendadak menjadi pendiam? Apa si Malfoy busuk itu mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Ron sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bukan, Ron. Kalau itu sih sudah tentu aku takkan terpengaruh. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan. Well, sebentar lagi ujian dan aku belajar terlalu larut." Jawab Hermione.

"Hell, Mione, kau selalu belajar keras setiap hari sejak tahun pertama! Tapi aku baru melihatmu seperti ini. Well, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan! Ceritakanlah, Mione." Balas Harry.

"Aku tak apa, Harry. Mungkin faktor keadaan juga, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Sudahlah tak usah khawatir tentangku, sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas Herbologi saja." Tutup Hermione, sepertinya beban pikirannya membuatnya sedikit tidak enak badan. Harry dan Ron pun diam saja, merasa aura Hermione memang sedang gelap, dan terus berjalan dalam keheningan ke Ruang Kaca, tempat mereka belajar Herbologi.

…~…

"Jadwal Ujian? Cepat sekali?" seru Ron memegang secarik perkamen kecil dimana terdapat jadwal ujian mereka. Seakan waktu berhenti, Ron tetap tidak mengubah posisinya selama beberapa detik, melongo, melotot tak percaya melihat jadwal itu, sangat lucu sebenarnya jika kau dapat lihat, haha.

Hermione tetap santai memakan sandwichnya, Harry juga tetap melanjutkan obrolannya setelah melihat jadwalnya. Ketika menyadari bahwa Ron belum berubah posisi, Harry menyenggolnya, dan Ron kembali ke alamnya, dia memang berlebihan.

"Kau kenapa, Ron? Kenapa kau panic begitu? Sudah 5 kali kita alami ini, dank au selalu begitu!" tanya Harry dengan sedikit sebal, karena Ron selalu bersikap seolah-olah neraka datang ketika jadwal ujian dibagikan.

"Harry, kau tau, ini artinya ne-"

"Neraka, aku sudah tau dan aku sudah bosan mendengarnya stiap tahun, Ron. Oh ayolah, kau khawatir sekali sih?" kali ini giliran Hermione yang menyela kata-kata Ron dan memarahinya, tingkahnya memang menyebalkan kan?

"Baiklah baiklah, kalian boleh memarahiku, tapi satu hal yang harus kalian tau, AKU TAK SEPANDAI KALIAN SEHINGGA BISA TENANG!"

Teriakan Ron begitu keras sehingga seisi Aula Besar mendengarnya dan, keadaan mendadak hening, semua mata tertuju padanya dengan pandangan heran. Ron menjadi canggung, lalu menggaruk-garu kepalanya dan memandang sekitar.

"Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan aktifitas kalian" lalu Ron langsung duduk kembali, tak bergeming. Ia menyimpan jadwalnya dan melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan kepala tertunduk, tak berani menatap orang-orang disekitarnya.

…~…

"Siapa kira-kira partner Ketua Muridku nanti?" tanya Hermione. Ujian telah usai, sekarang tinggal menunggu hasil, minggu depan sudah liburan, ah menyenangkan rasanya.

"Kau terlalu optimis, Mione. Bagaimana kalau kau nanti tak jadi Ketua Murid, hah?" tanya Harry. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Harry, kau sudah adakan seleksi?" tanya Ron sembari turun dari asrama laki-laki.

"Belum, tentu saja. Itukan nanti setelah kita kelas 7, Ron" jawab Harry sembari tetap membaca Daily Prophetnya.

"Kalian sudah beres-beres?" tanya Ron lagi sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja belum, Ron. Bloody Hell, kita baru libur minggu depan, kau tau!" jawab Hermione.

"Santai sajalah, Mione" balas Ron dan keluar dari asrama, mencari makanan mungkin? Haha.

Harry kemudian menyusul Ron, Hermione kembali kekamarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan untuk dikembalikan, dia tak mau cari masalah dengan Madam Pince, tentu saja. Hermione keluar dan berjalan ke perpustakaan sambil membaca halaman terakhir buku itu yang tak sempat ia baca kemarin.

"Awwww" jerit Hermione, jatuh terduduk dan memegang jidatnya yang terkena dagu seseorang.

"Pakai matamu untuk melihat jalan, Granger!" sahut seseorang seraya bangkit berdiri dan terus berjalan lagi.

Hermione mencoba menengok, melihat siapa yang dia tabrak tadi sambil berusaha meraih bukunya, dan ternyata…

"Mafoy! Kurang ajar kau!" teriak Hermione dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

Draco menoleh, dia hanya diam, ekspresinya datar. "Itu salahmu, Granger. Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, eh? Kau sendiri yang menaruh matamu pada buku itu dan tidak melihat kejalan. Jaga mulut kotormu itu, Granger!" balas Draco dengan suara terasa sekali sarkasmenya.

Hermione diam saja, menahan amarah, dan mencoba bangkit berdiri lagi, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke perpustakaan. Seperti biasa, air mata menetes, perlahan tapi pasti, jatuh mengalir ke pipinya, ke dagunya, dan jatuh ke lantai. Hermione menyekanya dengan lengan bajunya, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke pepustakaan.

…~…

"Bloody Hell! Harry, Ron, cepat bereskan kopermu! Kita sudah mau berangkat!" perintah Hermione. Sementara itu, Ron dan Harry mulai bangkit dan membereskan papan catur sihirnya dan segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk membereskan koper. 15 menit kemudian mereka turun dengan menenteng koper-kopernya.

"Tinggalkan saja kopernya di sini, kita harus segera ke Aula Besar, sekarang sudah jam setengah 8, setengah jam lagi kita berangkat, ayo!" perintah Hermione lagi. Harry dan Ron menaruh koper-koper mereka ke tempat yang ditunjuk Hermione tadi, disana juga sudah banyak koper-koper anak-anak asrama Gryffindor, mereka semua sudah pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan dari tadi, sementara tadi Hermione masih harus mengecek asrama perempuan, tugas seorang Prefek.

Kemudian mereka berlari kecil menuju Aula Besar dan segera menyambar makanan apa saja yang bisa mereka lahap dengan cepat, setidaknya untuk mengisi perut. Profesor Shacklebolt maju ke podium dan memberi tau bahwa kereta sudah tiba dan para siswa bisa berbaris dihalaman untuk kemudian pergi ke stasiun. Setelah selesai dengan aktifitas makan mereka, mereka pun menyusul murid-murid yang sudah pergi ke halaman.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka dilepas keluar dari Hogwarts menuju stasiun Hogsmeade untuk menaiki Hogwarts Express, kereta yang selalu setia mengantar mereka, ke Hogwarts atau pulang dari Hogwarts. Semua anak berjalan sambil berbincang, seperti biasanya.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, dan Linny – adik perempuan Ron satu-satunya – sudah mendapat kompartemen kosong, lalu Fabian dan Laura – teman Linny dari Ravenclaw – masuk dan bergabung karena kompartemen lain sudah penuh. Selama perjalanan mereka terus bercanda, melepas segala penat mereka setelah ujian, lalu Hermione pamit keluar untuk patroli, Hermione seorang Prefek, tentu saja.

"Aw, maaf" jerit Hermione. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya membuatnya tidak focus dan menabrak seseorang, oh, Mione.

"Gunakan matamu untuk melihat, Granger! Kau tak punya mata hah? Sudah dua kali, kau tau!" balas seseorang, ternyata, Draco Malfoy lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau juga gunakan matamu itu, Malfoy! Kalau kau juga menggunakan matamu, kau bisa menghindariku!" balas Hermione dengan nada tajam. Draco diam saja dan berlalu. Hermione bingung, sedang kerasukan setan apa dia? Biasanya ia akan melanjutkan argumentasi mereka. Hermione kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kompartemennya. Menunggu tibanya Hogwarts Express di stasiun King's Cross.

…~…

Liburan Hermione sebagian besar dihabiskan di The Burrow, bersama keluarga Weasley, dan sekarang ia dan keluarganya sedang di Paris untuk mengunjungi keluarga Granger. Hermione bahagia? Tentu saja! Dia anak yang paling beruntung di dunia! Ia disayangi oleh setiap anggota keluarganya, seorang anak tunggal, memiliki wajah yang cantik, dan dia adalah sang Putri Gryffindor, seseorang yang sangat sempurna, ditambah dengan kecerdikannya itu.

"Kau sedang merenungkan apa sayang?" tanya seseorang, Vecca, ibu Hermione.

"Aku hanya baru menyadari kalau aku anak yang beruntung" jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya. Duduk berdua dengan ibu, ah, tak ada waktu yang lebih baik dari itu. Ibu Hermione sedang merajut, bersama Hermione di kursi taman keluarga Granger, pemandangan yang cukup indah dapat dilihat disana.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, sebaiknya bercerita, agar bebanmu menjadi ringan" nasehat Vecca sambil membelai rambut Hermione dengan sayang.

"Iya, mom. Tapi aku sedang tidak ada masalah kok" balas Hermione. Hermione masih memeluk ibunya, hingga ia tertidur.

…~…

Liburan tinggal seminggu lagi. Sudah seminggu ia pulang kerumahnya, dan bingung ingin berbuat apa. Teman-teman Mugglenya pasti sudah tak mengenalinya lagi, semua buku sudah dibaca berulang kali, benar-benar membosankan.

Ketika Hermione sedang berkeluh kesah ria, jatuhlah sebuah surat diatas ranjang Hermione, diantar oleh burung hantu yang kelihatannya begitu rapi, burung hantu Hogwarts pastinya. Hermione kemudian membuka dan membacanya. Matanya berbinar-binar. Ia mendekap suratnya dan menengadah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kemudian, ia membaca lagi suratnya, dan, raut wajahnya berubah 180o, mukanya jadi, ah, terkejut dan tak menyangka. Kemudian ia membaca sekali lagi, berupaya untuk memastikannya, dan, memang kata-kata itu yang tertulis. Ia lalu meninggalkan suratnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi layaknya dikejar hantu.

…~…

Draco Malfoy tengah menikmati secangkir kopi susu kesukaanya dan membaca Daily Prophet, ketika burung hantu Hogwarts datang dan mengantarkannya surat. Ia kemudian membacanya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Iamenaruh cangkirnya dan melanjutkan membaca. Sama seperti Hermione, ia kemudia terlihat sangat terkejut dan tak percaya. Ia kemudian meremas suratnya dan membuangnya. Ia menyesap kembali kopinya untuk menenangka hati dan pikirannya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia kemudian memungut kembali suratnya dan membacanya lagi.

"Apa ini jalan keluar terbaik?" tanya Draco dengan suara yg pelan, dan sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

_._

_._

_Mr Draco Abraxas Malfoy  
>Malfoy Manor<em>

_Dengan senang hati, kami mengabarkan berita menggembirakan untuk anda. Anda terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Putra dengan prestasi anda yang patut dipertimbangkan. Kami harap, anda dapat melaksanakan tugas anda dengan baik dan bijaksana, juga menjadi teladan yang baik bagi murid-murid lainnya. Seperti biasa, Ketua Murid akan menempati Asrama khusus Ketua Murid. Tentu saja sebagai Ketua Murid anda akan memiliki partner kerja anda. Ketua Murid Putri yang menjadi partner anda adalah Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Semoga anda berdua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik._

_Wakil Kepala Sekolah_

_Prof. McGonagall_

* * *

><p>kasih review iia..<br>makasih..  
>hope u not going bored to read it.. :(<em><br>_review lgs aku balas di 'Reviews' :)_  
><em>


	9. Dorm

**Reinkarnasi**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : Ketika cinta tak bisa bersatu, bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika mereka dapat bersatu di lain waktu

* * *

><p>"Kau kenapa, sayang? Kenapa kau menjadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini? Ada masalah?" tanya Vecca, melihat kondisi putrinya yang mendadak menjadi orang yang seperti sedang tertimpa masalah besar. Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan sarapan.<p>

"Semua sudah siap!" seru William, ayah Hermione. "Kau tak apa-apa sayang?" tanya William juga, khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Mom, Dad. Aku terlalu bergembira karena terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid dan sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjadi Ketua Murid yang baik, sampai-sampai aku melupakan kesehatan diriku sendiri" Jelas Hermione.

Ayah dan Ibunya saling berpandangan cemas, tidak percaya akan penjelasan Hermione tadi, tapi, mereka enggan menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Mereka tau, mungkin Hermione sedang memiliki masalah yang tidak bisa diceritakan kepada orang tuanya, mereka pernah muda juga pernah merasakannya.

"Aku sudah siap" seru Hermione ketika sudah menyelesaikan acara sarapannya. Ia lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, ya, hari ini tanggal 1 September, waktunya kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Ayo, Mione! Kau tak mau terlambat kan?" teriakan tanya Vecca dari halaman terdengar dan mengembalikan jiwa Hermione yang melayang terbawa angan. Hermione kemudian mengecek kembali semuanya dan segera turun, menyusul orang tuanya.

…~…

"Jaga diri ya, sayang? Kalau ada masalah kirim burung hantu" nasehat Vecca

"Ya, Mom" jawab Hermione, kemudian ia memeluk Ibu dan Ayahnya dan menembus palang rintangan. Ia kemudian mencari temna-temannya, tapi karena ia tak dapat menemukannya, ia langsung masuk ke kereta dan mencari kompartemen.

"Mione, sudah kucari kemana-mana kau, ternyata kau sudah masuk" sapa Linny dan masuk ke kompartemen Hermione. Hermione hanya tersenyum dan bergeser kedalam agar Linny bisa duduk. Linny menyadari bahwa Hermione sedang memiliki masalah, dengan wajah bingung ia menanyai Hermione.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Linny sambil memegang tangan Hermione. Hermione hanya menggeleng.

"Kau bohong. Katakan saja lah"

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, ya?" tawar Hermione. Linny hanya bisa menghela nafas, tanda mengiyakan.

Stasiun semakin ramai, banyak siswa yang mulai datang. Harry dan Ron sudah bergabung dengan mereka, Giov Thomas dan Darius Finigan juga bergabung. Kereta telah berjalan, Hermione hanya termenung memandang keluar kaca, sementara yang lain sibuk bercerita. Lalu Garry Crevey datang ke kompartemen mereka dan berkata bahwa sedari tadi mencri Giov dan Darius untuk menunjukkan sesuatu dan mereka pun pamit dari situ dan pergi ke kompartemen Garry.

"So, Mione, ceritakanlah masalahmu" sahut Linny

Hermione tetap diam, ia hanya merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan perkamen dan melemparkannya pada Linny. Linny membukanya dan membacanya dengan cermat. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget, lalu berubah lagi menjadi raut wajah tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan raut wajah tak terduga senangnya dan melemparnya ke udara sembari berteriak histeris. Harry dan Ron rebutan mengambil surat itu dan Linny malah sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hermione.

Harry dan Ron kini membacanya berdua, tetapi mereka tak berhasil membacanya dengan baik karena Linny masih histeris, sehingga mereka mengulang-ulang lagi.

"Kau beruntung, Mione! Sangat beruntung! Oh, andaikan aku jadi kau, aku tak akan jadi sepertimu!" jerit Linny masih dengan suara histeris. Harry dan Ron akhirnya bisa membaca kalimat pertama dengan baik dan mencoba untuk membaca kalimat yang kedua. Tapi karena mendengar pernyataan Linny, mereka langsung membaca kalimat terakhir dan saling memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya, dan, o oh, jatuh lemas tak berdaya.

Tiba-tiba Ron bangkit dan berteriak, "YANG BENAR SAJA LINNY!" sembari menarik Harry yang tampaknya juga sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan keadaan.

"Aku tidak TULI, RONALD WEASLEY!" balas Linny

Dan pertengkaran pun berlangsung..

…~…

Setelah satu jam lebih adu mulut antara kakak adik itu berlangsung, akhirnya mereka selesai juga. Hermione dan harry yang sedari tadi menggunakan headphone untuk mendengarkan musik dan menyalakannya dengan volume maksimal akhirnya bernafas lega, dan sangat berterima kasih sekali kepada penjual trolley yang mampir ke kompartemennya, setidaknya gara-gara itu mereka tidak bertengkar lagi.

"Apa menyenangkannya dari beradu mulut?" tanya Harry sembari memegang telinganya, nyaris tuli rasanya

Hermione hanya mendengus kesal. Linny kemudian menyadarinya, dan memandang Hermione yang tengan memandang keluar jendela sambil memakan cokelat kodok.

"Kau menjadi pendiam, Mione. Er, maafkan aku, tapi kau harusnya bersyukur! Kau adalah gadis yang beruntung karena bisa satu asrama dengan Pangeran Slytherin itu!" mendengar ini Harry dan Ron menjadi mual.

"Yang ada aku akan frustasi dan mati dengan cepat, Linny! Jangan mengada-ada!" balas Hermione dengan nada tajam. Ia lalu melirik jam tangannya dan bangkit. "Ayo, waktunya rapat!" lalu ia berjalan keluar kompartemen, di ikuti Harry dan Linny. Sedangkan Ron? Ia menikmati kebebasannya dan, tidur.

Dari kopartemen khusus Ketua Murid, terdengar suara canda seorang wanita dan seorang pria. Hermione yakin, pasti Draco mengajak salah satu rekannya, Patricia atau mungkin, ah, Aurora Grengrass.

Hermione berdeham pelan saat ia merasa mereka berdua tetap mengacuhkan para Prefek dan Ketua Murid Perempuan yang datang.

Draco melirik sekilas dan menarik tangannya, Aurora langsung menerobos keluar. "Sedang apa kalian? Membatu?" tanya Draco dengan nada sarkasmenya yang sangat khas.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, dan rapat dimulai.

…~…

Hermione hanya diam saja selama sisa perjalanan, bahkan saat di Aula Besar, bahkan saat ia disambut oleh Prof Shackelbolt saat diangkat menjadi Ketua Murid Putri, perubahan drastis ini hanya disebabkan oleh satu hal, partner kerjanya.

Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi duluan dari Aula Besar, ia ingin bersembunyi di asramanya. Tapi, ia salah perhitungan, Draco sudah ada disana terlebih dahulu. Hermione mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, tapi, ia berhenti didepan asramanya, dan berbalik.

"Jangan coba-coba menggangguku" desisnya tajam. Tapi draco hanya diam saja. Dan meneruskan kegiatannya, membaca.

…~…

30 hari telah berlalu. Tetapi tetap saja, keadaan di asrama Ketua Murid sangat sunyi senyap. Mereka berkomunikasi dengan sebuah notes, menyedihkan memang. Hermione mencoba untuk menjauhi Draco, dan Draco diam saja, tidak berusaha menghindar tapi tidak juga mendekat. Semua siswa bingung dibuatnya. Sampai akhirnya…

* * *

><p>*tunduk"<p>

Maap bgt!

Aku tau FF nih psti bikin bored melihat review nya kecil banget.. u,u

Dan so pasti sekali, skg lagi marak UNAS, dan sayang sekali saya ikut OWL ala MW kali ini..

Aku bakal ngelanjutin FF ini setelah UNAS pastinya.. #plakkkk

Please RnR..


	10. Mistery

**Reinkarnasi  
><strong>

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : Ketika cinta tak bisa bersatu, bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika mereka dapat bersatu di lain waktu

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, Ketua Murid Perempuan kita bangun pukul 5.00 tepat. Yah, kau taulah, untuk menghindari partnernya, hm, pathetic. Baru saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa. Seorang Malfoy, aku ulangi, MALFOY, sedang duduk di sofa, di ruang rekreasi. Tak biasanya seorang Malfoy bangun sepagi ini. Oke, lupakan, lebih baik ia segera berganti pakaian dan menikmati coklat hangatnya.<p>

'puf' 'puf', menyemprot parfum adalah ritual terakhirnya dalam kamar setiap pagi. Ia kemudian mengecek barang-barangnya. Ups, dimana essay Transfigurasinya? Oke, Hermione. Tarik nafas yang dalam, lalu hembuskan lewat mulut. Coba kau ingat-ingat dimana essaymu? Aha, kau lupa? Kau membawanya tadi pagi untuk kau cek, pasti itu ada di pantry.

Hermione kemudian bergegas ke pantry. Huh, untung saja si Malfoy itu sedang mandi. Sambil menegak Coklatnya, ia mengecek essaynya. Tapi, whats? Essaynya?

"MALFOOOOYYYY!" raung Hermione sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya dan berjalan (baca:berlari) ke arah kamar mandi.

"Ada apa ini? Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggilku" tanya Draco dalam hati.

'dok' 'dok' 'dok' 'dok' Hermione menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kerasnya. "Hey, Malfoy, cepat keluar kau!" perintah (baca:paksa) Hermione.

Draco keluar dengan santainya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan handuk, hanya bercelana, oh tidak, itu artinya ia **BERTELANJANG DADA**? How lucky, Mione!

Tapi sepertinya Hermione tak terpengaruh, Hermione menatap dengan lurus dan tajam kea rah mata Draco. Draco hanya melempar pandangan mata 'apa?" dengan acuh.

"Kau! Lihat ini!" sambil menunjukkan essaynya. "Kau menodai essayku!"

Dengan malas Draco melambaikan tongkatnya dan membersihkan nodanya, lalu ia berlalu ke kamar. Sementara Hermione hanya tercengang. "What the fucking hell? Aku terlalu emosi sehingga lupa kalau Scourgify dapat menghilangkannya." Setelah terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ia kemudian bergegas turun ke Aula Besar.

Sementara itu. . .

"Aneh-aneh saja Granger itu" batin Draco dalam kamarnya.

…~…

Kau takkan pernah tau kan kalau hal kecil itu dapat mengubah segalanya. 2 bulan sudah sejak terjadinya masalah itu. Kini tak pernah tak terjadi perang, sedikit pun atau sekecil pun di asrama Ketua Murid. Kadang-kadang perang itu bisa sampai malam hari, atau bahkan keesokan harinya.

"Malfoy!" geram Hermione ketika ia melihat isi tasnya berhamburan di ruang rekreasi. Ia lalu meng-accio segala macam barangnya yang bertebaran dimana-mana, tapi, oh, dimana MP3 kesayangannya?

"Pasti Malfoy, pasti, dimana Ferret itu!" gumam Hermione. Kemudian ia berlari ke kamar Draco. Dan benar saja, Draco sedang membaca bukunya sambil menggunakan MP3 Hermione.

Dengan kasar Hermione menarik Headphone juga MP3nya, tak lantas membuat Draco tersentak kaget seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Tak kusangka, seleramu payah, Granger. Lagu-lagu cengeng, eh? Oh, kau sedang patah hati rupanya, hahahaha" tawa Draco terdengar sangat membahana.

Hermione mengepalkan tinjunya. Tapi sejenak kemudian, ia memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Malfoy Ferret" ucapnya dengan nada yang manis dan licin.

Sejenak kemudian, Draco terhenyak. "Ferret?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Kau barusan memanggilku apa, berang-berang? Ferret?" tanya Draco pada Hermione.

Hermione tergagap, ia juga bingung, darimana kata Ferret itu. "A-a-a, iya, Ferret! Kau mirip sekali dengan Musang, Malfoy! Jangan pernah lagi mengambil barangku sembarangan" serbu Hermione dengan sekali tarikan nafas dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

Draco tampaknya sudah selesai berfikir lalu meledaklah tawanya. "Kau konyol sekali Granger! Hahahaha, kau memberiku nama panggilan kesayangan eh? Hahahaha" dan selama seharian penuh, Draco tak bisa sejenak pun mengatupkan rahangnya.

…~…

Sampai malam hari pun, Draco masih tetap tertawa. Hermione sudah berniat akan menginap di asrama Gryffindor saja. Tapi kemudian.

"Berang-berang sayang, kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan Ferret sendirian disini, donk" goda Draco sambil tertus tertawa. Amarah Hermione tak tertahan lagi, ia mendorong Draco hingga ke dinding.

Draco kemudian membalas dorong sehingga akhirnya Hermione terjatuh di sudut ruangan, Draco pun menyusul terjatuh.

"Auch" erang Hermione sambil mencoba menggapai dinding untuk pegangan, tapi, apa ini? Hermione merasa seperti memegang wallpaper yang terkelupas, tapi tak mungkin kan Hogwarts menggunakan wallpaper, it's a joke.

Draco terdiam mengamati, ia juga bingung. Melihat Hermione mencoba membuka wallpaper itu, ia melepaskan tangan Hermione dan menarik dengan keras kertas yang seperti wallpaper itu. Dan isinya, euhm, sangat mencengangkan.

"What the fuck!" seru Draco setelah melihat apa yang baru saja ia robek.

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy love Hermione Jean Granger_

_Blonde love Browny_

_Grey Ice love Hot Hazel_

_Ferret love Breaver_

_We do always loving until our heartbeat stop beating_

_We do always loving until our least breathe_

_Prince Slytherin love Princess Gryffindor_

_Drakkie love Hermy_

_Pureblood love Mudblood_

_We do always loving although __there are__many differences__among us_

_We do always loving although everyone in the wolrd against us_

_With love, Drakkie and Hermy who on lots of love  
><em>

…~…

Keheningan merajai suasana, mereka berdua terdiam layaknya patung. Ini sangat mencengangkan dan, bodoh! Siapa yang menulis ini? Kalau dilihat dari tulisannya, ini tulisan Hermione. Tapi, tak mungkinkan Hermione menulisnya lalu membukanya, sangat aneh.

"Did someone wanna tell me about it?" tanya Draco dengan nada ngeri melihat tulisan yang terdapat itu cukup ekstrem. "No One" balas Hermione dengan nada lirih.

Draco berdiri hendak ke kamar mandi, berendam mungkin dapat menghilangkan pikirannya tentang tulisan-tulisan bodoh ini tapi, ia melihat sesuatu dan lalu memungutnya. Sebuah cairan biru kekristalan didalam botol kecil.

"Kau tau apa artinya ini, eh, Granger?" tanyanya pada Hermione. Hermione menoleh dan mengambil (baca : merampas) benda itu dan mengamatinya.

"Ini, ini ingatan Malfoy, untuk dibaca di Pensieve. Kau tertarik untuk melihatnya, eh? Sayang kita tak punya Pensieve" jawab Hermione mencibir.

"Kalau gitu, sekalian saja untuk menguji Pensieve baruku" balas Draco dengan sarkasnya dan cengiran kemenangan.

"Interested?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengikutinya, memasukan kepalanya kedalam Pensieve, dan mereka pun mulai tertarik – masuk kedalam – memori yang tengah mereka ingin lihat tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka dapat berpijak juga, mereka memandang sekeliling. Ini di asrama ketua murid. Tapi, peralatan yang ada tampak lebih kuno. Terlihat oleh mereka kertas yang baru saja mereka lihat tadi. Disebelahnya terdapat botol tinta dan pena bulu dan juga Spelotape – solatipe sihir – mungkin akan digunakan untuk menempel.

Hermione datang dan duduk di sofa hijau, ("Hey, itu kau!" bisik Draco sambil menyenggol Hermione) lalu membaca buku yang dibacanya, sebelumnya, ia melirik sekilas kertas itu.

Kira-kira ada setengah jam mereka mengamati pemandangan Hermione membaca buku, mereka mulai bosan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling asrama itu. Tak banyak yang berubah ternyata. Hanya beberapa perabotnya saja.

Terlihat pintu kamar terbuka, ("Kamarmu!" balas Hermione) dan keluarnya Draco, (mereka semua tercengang) hanya menggunakan celananya saja, rambutnya berantakan. Harus aku akui, ia tampan dan, er, seksi. Ia datang menghampiri Hermione dan duduk disebelahnya, sangat dekat (draco dna Hermione hampir pingsan)! Garis bawahi itu!

"Puas?" tanya Hermione tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. "Euhm, tentu saja" jawab Draco sambil lalu, lalu ia menghampiri hamparan kertas itu.

"Lalu…?" tanya Draco

* * *

><p>Hwaaaa..<p>

Maap Cuma bisa sesedikit ini.. *tunduk tunduk

RnR iiak, makasih.. :D

Jangan lupa jg utk RnR FF Multichap ku yg baru, Love, Story, and Me..

Thx.. XD


	11. Reinkarnasi?

**Reinkarnasi  
><strong>

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : Ketika cinta tak bisa bersatu, bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika mereka dapat bersatu di lain waktu

* * *

><p>"<em>Lalu…?"<em>

"_Apa lagi?"_

"_Hanya begini?"_

"_Lalu kau mau apa? Ku tempelkan dijubahku dan jubahmu lalu kita berkeliling Hogwarts, eh? Kau memang selalu tau cara membuat kegemparan ya?" sindir Hermione lalu mendekati Draco._

"_Bukan begitu maksudku," jawab Draco lalu memeluk Hermione yang telah bersandar pada pundaknya dan memeluk pinggangnya_ (Draco dan Hermione menjauh, merasa jijik mengamati hal itu)

"_Kau kerjakan sisanya!" perintah Hermione_

_Lalu Draco melambaikan tongkatnya dan, voila, kertas itu menempel dengan sempurna, menyatu dengan dinding._

_Keheningan melanda hingga tiba-tiba Hermione tertawa._

"_Apa yang kau tertawkan, sweetheart?" _(Draco dan Hermione mau muntah)

"_Lucu sekali mengingat bagaimana kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, Drakkie" jawabnya masih sambil tertawa_

"_Ya, mengingat semua yang sudah kita lewati. Bahkan aku tak menyangka, aku masih bisa memilikimu setelah mengataimu dengan sebutan 'Mudblood'" kata Draco_

"_hmmmm.."_

_Lalu mereka berciuman, dengan penuh hasrat yang membara _(Hermione dan Draco sempat pingsan beberapa menit).

"_Aku benci terhadap kenyataan yang menyatakan bahwa aku tak bisa memilikimu" kata Draco selepas mereka berciuman._

"_Apa kau masih positif tentang jawaban ayahmu?" tanya Hermione_

"_Ya, Daddy pasti akan menolak hubungan kita" jawab Draco menerawang lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hermione. Hermione memeluknya. _(Hermione terenyuh)

Lalu mereka terhisap lagi ke poros yang sama.

…~…

Setelah kembali, mereka pun tak lantas menunjukkan tanda-tanda masih normal. Mereka hanya terdiam layaknya patung. Mungkin, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka lihat tadi. Berdekatan? Berpelukan? BERCIUMAN? Hell yeah, tadi mereka melihat duplikat mereka saling berciuman.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu? BERCIUMAN? Sungguh menjijikan!" kata Draco histeris.

"Kau fikir aku tak mual, eh, ferret payah!" Hermione tak sadar melontarkan kata 'ferret' lagi, dan beruntungnya ia, Draco pun tak sadar akan hal itu.

Lalu mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing, entah mengapa, semakin dipikirkan, semakin akrab mereka akan hal itu, seakan mereka pernah melihat sebelumnya, merasakan, melakukan sebelumnya. Oh, pasti ini hanya De Ja Vu, iya kan?

…~…

"Pagi berang-berang sayaaaang" sapa Draco. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu dan sejak saat itu, Draco selalu menyapa Hermione seperti itu setiap paginya. Hermione hanya acuh saja, tetap memakan puding lalat kesukaannya.

"Kau tak menyiapkan sarapan untukku, eh?" tanya Draco melihat hanya ada 1 porsi makanan saja di meja.

"Ku kira kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk dapat membedakan penyihir dengan peri rumah." Jawab Hermione sambil berlalu meninggalkan Draco yang tercengang.

Hei tunggu, Draco menangkap pemandangan menarik, pipi Hermione bersemu? Apa yang membuat pipinya itu merona, ah, ia sudah tau jawabannya, ia hanya mengenakan celana. Dan Draco kini tersenyum (baca : tertawa) penuh kemenangan.

…~…

"Hey, hey, Mione, apa yang tengah kau lamunkan?" tanya Linny sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hermione. Hermione pun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian saat mereka melihat pemandangan yang tak jelas dalam pensieve itu.

"Oh, ada apa Lin?" tanya Hermione.

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" tanya Linny

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" balas Hermione kemudian memakan sarapannya. Linny hanya mengendikkan dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Quidditch? Kenapa rasanya begitu cepat ya? Rasanya baru saja kemarin kita masuk sekolah" kata Harry yang baru saja tiba dan duduk disebelah Linny sambil membawa secarik perkamen, jadwal pertandingan Quidditch mungkin.

"Kau sudah mengadakan seleksi, Harry?" tanya Ron yang juga baru saja datang, duduk berhadapan dengan Harry.

"Nanti" jawab Harry lalu mengambil sarapannya.

"Oh tidak, ini buruk" kata Linny tiba-tiba saat melihat jadwalnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Jam pertama, dengan SLYTHERIN, Ramalan pula, uh menyebalkan, kau tau? Apa lagi sekarang si Trelawney itu sedang senang membahas Reinkarnasi, euh, kurasa hari ini aku yang akan 'dilihat'" cerocos Linny panjang lebar.

Hermione mendengarkannya sambil memakan sarapannya. Reinkarnasi? Konyol sekali! Eh, tetapi sepertinya Hermione tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan berbenah.

"Mau kemana, Mione?" tanya Linny

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan, daaaa" lalu Hermione berlalu pergi.

"Dasar maniak perpustakaan" kata Linny sambil tertawa dan melanjutkan sarapannya lagi.

…~…

Jemari lentik milik Hermione sedang menyusuri buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Ya, setelah mendengar curhatan Linny yang panjang lebar mengenai Reinkarnasi itu, ia jadi teringat akan kejadian 'pensieve' itu dan tertarik untuk mengetahuinya.

"Huh!" ia melihat ke arlojinya, sebentar lagi pelajaran Ramuan akan dimulai, sebaiknya ia cepat pergi dari sana. Pencarian masih bisa dilakukan nanti kan?

…~…

Sudah seharian ini ia berkelayap di perpustakaan, tapi hasilnya, NIHIL. Tidak ada satu referensi pun yang menjelaskan tentang Reinkarnasi. Apa ia harus masuk ke seksi terlarang? Oh tidak tidak, tak perlu sejauh itu, toh baru beberapa baris dari ratusan barisan rak yang ada diperpustakaan yang baru saja 'dijajah' oleh Hermione.

Hermione melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa kesayangannya. Ia sangat kelelahan hari ini. Draco keluar dari kamarnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya juga ke sofa kesayangannya. Ia melihat Hermione yang tampak begitu kelelahan.

"Apa yan baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Draco.

"Bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui" jawab Hermione ketus.

"Yakin? Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Draco sambil mengangkat buku yang tadi ia bawa. _Reinkarnasi, kehidupan masa lalu, benarkah itu ada? Apa sebenarnya Reinkarnasi itu?_.

"Eh?" Hermione tercengang melihat buku yang dibawa oleh Draco itu.

"Kalah cepat kau, berang-berang sayang" kata Draco sambil memasang wajah mengejek. Sedangkan Hermione yang melihat itu memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hahahaha, wajahmu konyol sekali, Granger, kau tau? Hahahaha. Well, aku tak suka membaca, jadi kau sajalah yang membaca." Kata Draco sambil melempar buku itu kedekat Hermione lalu berlalu masuk ke kamar.

Hermione mengambilnya lalu tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Terimakasih Ferret sayaaaang." Dan itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

…~…

Tengah malam, Draco terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memimpikan lagi kejadian 'pensieve' itu. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat segelas coklat panas.

Betapa terkejutnya Draco melihat sang Ketua Murid Putri masih mengenakan seragamnya lengkap dengan jubahnya, tertidur dengan buku yang masih terbuka.

Draco kemudian membopongnya, layaknya pengantin baru ke dalam kamar Ketua Murid Putri. "Hm, selamat malam berang-berang sayang" dan Draco melanjutkan hal yang tertunda tadi.

…~…

Hermione mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba kembali menyusun puzzle-puzzle ingatannya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya. Seingatnya, ia tak berada dalam kamarnya. Seharusnya ia berada di Ruang Rekreasi, kan? Ah sudahlah, mungkin si ferret itu yang membawanya masuk.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar ingin mandi, ia menemukan sang 'ferret' tengah asyik membaca buku di sofa kesayangannya.

"Aku baru tau kalau berang-berang itu tidak suka mandi" sindir Draco sambil tetap membaca buku.

"Kau!" geram Hermione sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Draco. Dan Draco pun langsung bergegas meninggalkan Asrama. Entah mengapa, Hermione malah tertawa cekikian sendiri sekarang.

…~…

Hermione sudah membaca setengah buku yang diberikan Draco kemarin, tapi rasanya, ia masih belum menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tapi hari ini ia ada pelajaran Transfigurasi dan Ramuan, ah lebih baik ia bergegas sekarang, nanti kan dapat dilanjutkan lagi. Entah mengapa buku ini makin membosankan untuk dibaca. Buku ini hanya menjelaskan apa itu reinkarnasi, teori-teori membosankan dan konyolnya, dan beberapa cerita tentang mereka yang mengalami reinkarnasi, asal mula, dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya Hermione hampir menyerah dan berhenti membaca buku ini, tapi rasa penasaran Hermione jauh lebih besar.

Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat siang, jadi Hermione pergi dahulu ke Aula Besar untuk makan. Kebetulan sekali hari ini hanya ada kelas seusai makan siang, jadi Hermione bisa lebih lama di asrama.

"Hey, Mione" sapa Linny

"Hai, Lin" balas Hermione

"Apa kau sudah kuceritakan tentang pelajaran ramalan kemarin? Oh, aku ingin mati suri saja rasanya kemarin. Dugaanku benar, Mione, ia 'melihat' ku, katanya dulu aku istri seorang Harry Potter dan termasuk salah seorang pahlawan. Argh, setelah itu aku sering digoda 'pahlawan' 'pahlawan' oleh teman-temanku itu, bahkan," Linny mulai mendekat ke Hermione dan berkata dengan suara berbisik, "Hubunganku dengan Harry hampir saja terbongkar hanya karena hal itu" gerutu Linny panjang lebar.

Hermione mendengarkannya dengan antusias dan mulai merasa aneh dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Linny, mengapa hampir 90% akurat? Apa benar reinkarnasi itu ada?

…~…

Sampailah ia pada bab terakhir buku ini. Entah apakah ia akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini. Dan kini, Hermione sudah ingin mengibarkan bendera putih di 10 halaman terakhir sampai akhirnya ia membaca.

"_Beberapa orang menganggap reinkarnasi itu tidak ada, tapi ada beberapa orang yang mengaku ia hasil reinkarnasi dari masa lalunya karena sesuatu di masa lalunya belum dapat terlaksana. Terkadang reinkarnasi dianggap sebagai kesempatan kedua untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tertunda, dan biasanya karena, cinta…"_

* * *

><p><em>makasih ya reviewnya..<br>yang reviewnya blm aku bls nanti aku bls di 'Reviews' yaaaa..  
>yang reviewnya pake akun, sdh aku PM lgs.. ;)<br>ikutin trz ceritanya ya..  
>jgn lupa RnR FF ku yg Love, Story, and Me..<br>Thx.. :D  
><em>


	12. Mistletoe

'Terkadang reinkarnasi terjadi untuk menebus kesalahan atau melanjutkan hal yang tertunda, seperti dikatakan, alas an tentang cinta yang sering menjadi alasan dasar akan adanya reinkarnasi. Melanjutkan kehidupan sebelumnya dan memperbaikinya karena dulu percintaan mereka terpaksa kandas akan sesuatu. Banyak yang percaya hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengalaminya, hanya mereka yang memiliki nasib tertragis yang akan direinkarnasi…'

* * *

><p><strong>Reinkarnasi<strong>

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling & OC is Me

Summary : Ketika cinta tak bersatu, bukan tak mungkin mereka bisa bersama di lain waktu

* * *

><p>Hermione mengurungkan dirinya seharian di kamar setelahnya, entah apa yang tengah dilakukannya, merenung atau berfikir? Sang Ketua Murid Putra pun cemas lalu memasuki kamar sang Ketua Murid Putri tanpa ba-bi-bu. Hermione tetap diam di tempat, tidak menunjukkan suatu ekspresi yang berarti. Hanya ada satu aktifitasnya sekarang, bernafas. Draco pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil buku yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari jangkauan tangan Hermione itu dan membacanya. Awalnya dia sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, sungguh alasan yang tidak logis untuk dipercaya oleh orang sepintar dan sejenius Hermione, apa dia terpengaruh oleh kata-kata tersebut? Well, harus diakui setelah membacanya Draco jadi berfikir kalau itu juga tidak terlalu tidak logis.<p>

Keheningan melanda dalam jangka waktu yang lama. . . .

"Ehhm, Granger." Draco mencoba memecahkan kesunyian yang tidak nyaman itu.

"Apa kesimpulanmu?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, membisu. . . .

"Well, sepertinya kau membutuhkan 'me time' ya? Sampai jumpa." Dan Draco meninggalkan kamar Hermione.

"Yang benar saja, apa aku dan dirinya punya hubungan 'itu' di masa lampau, huh?" salah satu pertanyaan yang sekarang tengah mengambang-ria di otak Hermione.

…~…

"Kau tak apa, Mione? Kau tampak pucat?" tanya Linny khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah makan siang Hermione tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, bahkan Draco Malfoy, sang Ketua Murid Putra tidak tau menau keberadaannya karena dia belum kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid sejak pagi. Dan sekarang, Hermione muncul dengan wajah pucat, dan mendadak menjadi pendiam.

"Mungkin aku, hanya kelelahan, Gin, yah, kelelahan." Jawab Hermione.

Linny mengernyitkan dahinya, "Gin? Aku Linny, Hermione, Linierva Alica Weasley, kau melupakan namaku?" Tanya Linny menyelidik.

Bagai tersambar petir dibawah perlindungan jampi-jampi kastil Hogwarts, Hermione tersadar, "Oh, uhm, tidak, tidak! Aku masih mengingat namamu Lin, aku hanya, uhm, semalam aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Ginny, Ginevra Molly Weasley, dia mirip sekali denganmu." Kilah Hermione.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, semalam ia tak memimpikan hal itu, bagaimana bisa ia berbicara selancar itu? Aneh, ini sungguh aneh. Oh, tunggu. Ginevra Molly Weasley atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai Ginny Weasley adalah istri Harry Potter! Yah, tentu saja ia tau dan bisa berbicara selancar itu, pasti karena ia sering membaca!

Linny mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan makannya meninggalkan Hermione yang sedang kebingungan. "Terlalu banyak membaca dan terlalu banyak tau dapat membuat seseorang menjadi aneh." Pikir Linny.

…~…

Demi Merlin, apa kau percaya seorang Hermione Jean Granger melamun dan tidak berkonsentrasi di kelas? Dan wait, di kelas ARITHMANCY? Oh no! seakan Voldemort bangkit kembali saja rasanya. Profesor Septian Vector dikenal sebagai guru yang paling ditakuti dan disiplin nomor 3 setelah Profesor Dominique McGonagall dan – ehm, tentu saja – Profesor Seperzeus Prince. Untung saja dia duduk dengan rekan kerjanya, Draco Malfoy, yang – untungnya – hari ini mau membantunya saat ia kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Prof. Vector kepadanya. Benar-benar sebuah bencana BESAR!

Ketika keluar kelas – bertepatan dengan jam makan siang – Draco langsung menariknya ke koridor yang kosong. Hermione hanya ikut saja, pikirannya masih sangat kacau.

"Hell, Granger! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Ditolak seseorang atau cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, eh?" tanya Draco menyelidik. Menurutnya dengan menggunakan pertanyaan yang nyeleneh ini – Demi kancut Merlin yang paling gombrong! Siapa yang akan menolak Hermione, eh? – Hermione akan terpancing lalu menceritakan segalanya. Tapi dugaannya meleset, Hermione hanya memberi tatapan yang-benar-saja-ferret-pirang.

"Oh ayolah! Seorang Granger tidak konsentrasi? Kurasa ini akan jadi berita yang besar." Lanjut Draco dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Hell, Malfoy! Apa tak bisa sehari saja kau tak menindasku?" tanya Granger yang hanya dibalas tatapan mata jawab-pertanyaan-ku.

"Kupikir kau pintar, Malfoy. Seharusnya kau sudah tau, kan? Kau sudah membacanya tadi, rite?" jawab Hermione, ia mengalah.

"Jadi hanya gara-gara itu? Hell, Granger, sungguh kekanak-kanakkan." Cela Draco. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, Mr Malfoy, mengapa kau bisa punya buku Reinkarnasi itu dan mengapa kau tau aku sedang mencarinya? Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Hermione dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Well, 1 sama, kau berhasil membuat seorang Malfoy berpikir keras dalam sekejap, Hermione!

"Well, peri rumahku dulu sering mendongengiku dengan cerita-cerita Reinkarnasi dan mereka diam-diam memberiku hadiah buku itu saat ulang tahunku yang ke-5. dan mengenai kau butuh atau tidak, well, aku hanya asal tebak, jangan GR, Granger!" jawab Draco yang dengan susah payah mengatur nadanya agar tak terdengar gugup.

Dan dalam sekejap tawa Hermione meledak. Untung saja itu jam makan siang jadi koridor-koridor sepi, jika tidak? Bencana! Merasa malu, Draco pun memutuskan pergi dari situ ke Aula Besar. Tapi. . .

'Buk' "Fuck, Granger! Demi Celana Merlin, Granger, apa yang kau lakuka. . . ooooah!" jerit Draco terjatuh. Saat ia akan pergi, seakan ada yang menariknya sampai ia sadar apa yang terjadi.

"What's wro. . .ah!" Hermione pun ikut menjerit.

Mistletoe. . .

Menyeramkan!

"Ini mimpi buruk! Terjebak. Bersama. Seorang. Malfoy. Di. Bawah. Mistletoe. Kutukan apa ini?" jerit Hermione.

"Bagimu, Granger. Tapi bagi seluruh wanita Hogwarts, ini adalah mimpi indah. Sebenarnya ini memang mimpi indah, hm." jawab Draco dengan seringaiannya yang khas diwajahnya.

Hermione mendelik marah. Ia lalu duduk dilantai dan mengeluarkan bukunya, sementara Draco tetap pada posisinya, tiduran dilantai. "You wish, Malfoy! Never!"

"Aku takkan memaksa, Granger." balas Draco.

Selang waktu berlalu, kira-kira sudah setengah jam. Yang pasti murid-murid masih betah di Aula Besar. Apalagi ini koridor tersepi di Hogwarts. Tempat kelas-kelas tak terpakai lagi. Kelas Arithmancy tak banyak diambil oleh anak-anak, rite? Benar-benar sial.

Hermione mulai merasa cacing-cacing diperutnya tak lagi berteriak meminta haknya, tapi kini giliran lambungnya yang mulai sakit. Hermione memegang perutnya kelaparan (baca : kesakitan). Terbangun dari tidurnya, Draco melihat partnernya mulai mengerang. Dia melempar pandangan, kau-yakin-eh? Yang hanya dibalas Hermione dengan deathglare. Draco merogoh tasnya dan melemparkan apel pada Hermione dan mengambilnya satu lagi untuk dirinya. Mau tak mau, Hermione mengucapkan "thanks" secara singkat yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Draco. Mau sampai kapan, eh, Hermione?

…~…

Sudah 5 jam berlalu, setengah jam lagi adalah jam makan malam. Dan mereka masih terjebak di bawah mistletoe yang tak tau diri. Yang benar saja, sekarang baru tanggal 10 Desember! Natal masih 15 hari lagi, liburan natal masih 12 hari lagi!

Hermione menatap iri ke partnernya yang sedang bermain-main di alam mimpinya. Sedangkan ia sedari tadi gelisah. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi ia tak makan apapun. Berbeda dengan partnernya yang mungkin tadi pagi sangat menikmati sekali makan paginya. Dia sudah bosan, dia sudah lapar, tapi ia tak mungkin merelakan bibirnya yang tak pernah tersentuh itu pada partnernya yang jelas-jelas bukan orang yang dicintainya, errrr, ralat untuk yang terakhir itu, dia tak pernah tau perasaannya sendiri pada Prince Slytherin itu.

Untuk kesekalian kalinya Hermione mendengus kesal. Koridor Arithmancy tak banyak dilewati, jadwal pelajarannya jarang dan hanya sedikit yang ikut pelajaran ini. Ia melihat jam tangannya, 15 menit lagi jam makan malam. Sedangkan partnernya juga masih asyik menikmati keindahan alam mimpi.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, badannya sudah lemas, sementara partnernya masih terlihat bugar, makan berapa banyak tadi dia? dia mulai mempertimbangkan kembali penawaran Draco. Setidaknya Draco tidak terlalu buruk untuk menjadi orang pertama yang. . . ah tidak tidak! Tapi, badannya sudah lemas, dan dia tak punya pilihan lain. Huh, buruk sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja saat ia sedang bermain-main di duia khayalannya, tangannya di tarik dengan keras.

"Hell, Granger, sudah jam makan malam!" erang Draco setelah melihat jam di tangan Hermione.

"Aku sudah tau, bodoh!"

"Dan lihat, kau sudah pucat, Granger. Aku tak yakin kau bisa berjalan sendiri nanti"

"Aku juga sudah tau, Ferret, terima kasih."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya, huh?"

"Oh ayolah, Granger, jangan berpura-pura. Kau tetap mau disini ya?"

Keheningan melanda di antara mereka berdua.

"Granger?"

"Errrr, Malfoy kau tau, ini pilihan yang sul-fmph"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Draco langsung mencium Hermione. Tampak kilatan marah di mata Hermione, sebaliknya pada Draco. Tapi aneh, tiba-tiba keduanya saling mencair dalam suasana, larut dalam gairah mereka. Entah mengapa, semakin dalam ciuman mereka, semakin terbakar gairah mereka, mereka seakan mendapat potongan-potongan puzzle memori mereka.

Segala kenangan masa lalu mereka mulai terkumpul dan tersusun di otak mereka. Saat-saat kebersamaan mereka dulu, saat-saat mereka harus berpisah, saat-saat mereka hidup setelah berpisah. Semuanya, seakan kembali di otak mereka. Benarkah mereka bereinkarnasi? Ini kah saat yang tepat untuk mereka bersatu?

Setelah satu sesi ciuman mereka selesai, mereka saling bertatapan dalam, dalam sekali. Seakan-akan menyiratkan kerinduan mereka.

"Ayo." Ajak Draco sambil membantu Hermione berjalan, karna kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Sepanjang perjalanan ke Hospital Wing's, mereka hanya diam.

Baru saja Hermione ingin membuka mulutnya, Draco sudah mendahuluinya. "Jangan Tanya, jangan sekarang. Karena aku tak tau. . . ."

Dan perjalanan itu sangat hening.

…~…

"Kau kenapa, Drake? Kau hilang setengah hari ini. Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Brian, mengembalikan jiwa Draco yg tenggelam di pikirannya tadi.

"Insiden kecil, tak penting, Blaise." Jawab Draco sekenanya sambil mengambil paha ayam panggang di depannya.

"Blaise? Namaku Brian, Brian Blaise Zabini. Well, walau Blaise namaku tapi aku selalu dipanggil Brian. Kau lupa namaku, mate?" Tanya Brian bingung.

"Oh, er, aku salah sebut saja. Maaf. Lagipula, Blaise itu memang namamu kan? Tak ada salahnya juga." Jawab Draco berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. Jujur saja, dia sedikit bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"Kau aneh hari ini, mate. Lebih baik kau susul partnermu, dan kembali ke asramamu. Partnermu tak menginap kan?" kata Brian.

"Untung kau ingatkan. Aku bahkan hampir lupa kalau dia harus ku jemput." Jawab Draco sambil bangkit berdiri. Tapi sebelum Draco menjauh, Brian menahannya.

"Bawalah beberapa makanan. Kau bakan belum makan sama sekali." Kata Brian sambil melempar beberapa buah apel. Setelah menyimpannya di tas, Draco mengambil pahatan ayam yang tak jadi ia makan tadi dan pergi.

"Thank's Brian!"

"Yo!"

…~…

"Miss Granger tak apa-apa. Cuma kurang kabohidrat dan dehisrasi saja. Badannya lemas, dia butuh beberapa vitamin. Ini ramuannya. Malam ini minum satu botol. Besok 3 botol untuk Pagi, Siang, dan Malam. Sebenarnya dia menginap, tapi dia memaksa. Jangan lupa. Sampai semua ramuan dan botol itu habis!" ceracai Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, Mam." Jawab Draco sambil memasukan botol-botol ramuan itu kedalam tasnya dan membantu Hermione berdiri.

"Thank's Madam." Kata Hermione kepada Madam Pomfrey sambil tersenyum dan cepat-cepat menarik Draco pergi.

"Ayo cepat kita ke asrama, demi Merlin, dia cerewet sekali!"

* * *

><p>Aaaa..<p>

Gomen.. m(-_-)m

Pendek banget, lama banget gak update..

Dan kayaknya ini garink banget..

Mudah-mudahan besok" bisa bagus..

Untuk The Untold Story mungkin beberapa minggu lagi.. *kabur

Don't forget to give any review..


End file.
